New Life and New Beginnings
by StorytimewithBailey
Summary: After the chaos Duncan has caused around his city, his parents decide it's best for him to stay with one of his mother's old friend's from high school for the school year. Duncan must now deal with parents stricter than his own and having to deal with a certain C.I.T 24/7. Rated M for future lemons and other stuff.
1. Chaos

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the TD characters or anything besides OC's**

**Warning: This story is rated M(at least in the later chapters it will be more) for swearing, violence and sexual encounters**

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

"DUNCAN!" I opened my eyes to see my dad glaring down at me. "Boy, get your ass out of bed. You leave tomorrow and you're not even packed yet!"

Fuck, I forgot; today was the day I had to leave to live with my mom's best friend for the school year. This was going to fucking suck; I was going to be eleven hours away from my friends. This was my senior year of high school, the year where I fucking ruled that place, I would show those weenies who was in charge. Too bad I got fucking expelled for trying to be the good guy. It all started when me and my buddy Scott, who is two years below me, were shoving two nerds into the garbage can in order to do our homework

_*Flashback*_

"_C'mon man," I snarled, looking down at Harold, this red-head loser, "Give me the answers to the fucking test tomorrow or else I'm throwing you in the dumpster." I threatened, pointing towards the dumpster outside. _

"_Yeah!" Scott said to this puny black kid_

"_But learning is a beautiful thing, you feel so good when you get a 100% all on your own." The talking pencil that Scott was torturing whimpered. _

_Scott grabbed his glasses from his face. "Nope. Torturing you losers into making you do stuff is way more fun." And snapped his glasses in half_

"_Fuck it Cam, let them throw us into the dumpsters, they're not going to get far in life anyways." Harold protested, crossing his arms together. _

_I looked at Scott, giving him the signal. We lifted the garbage can and headed outside the dumpster towards the dumpster. _

_Just as I was about to throw Harold into the dumpster, I heard a girl cry for help, it wasn't just any girl, it sounded like- Zoey! Her boyfriend, Mike, had her pinned against the walls, holding her wrists tightly. "Mike, Stop, you're hurting me!" Zoey pleaded_

_Mike laughed. "Mike's not here anymore." He said, in a voice that was lower than his usual high pitched, squeaky voice. He slapped her across the face. That made me completely clock out, I set the garbage bin with Harold in it down and went towards them. _

_Zoey was in my homeroom, she was two years behind me. She was like a little sister to me. She was the only one that saw the real side of me, the only person who liked me for who I actually was. Not for the bully, like Scott and everyone else, but the me that had an inner soft side that no one else knew about besides her and my ma. She once told me how her boyfriend suffered from multiple personality disorder and that whenever 'Mal' showed up, he would abuse her. She didn't deserve that, I kept trying to tell her that she could do so much better but she wouldn't listen and would always same the bullshit like, "He's trying to get help." Or, "You don't understand what he's going through, he really does love me!" _

"_Hey, Asshole!" I say. As Mike turns around, I punch him right in the face._

"_Duncan!" Zoey cried_

_Before I could respond, Mike retaliated and slammed me against the wall and clocked me right in the nose, blood was now running down towards my mouth. I looked at him and was proud that I had givin him a swollen purple eye. Soon people were circling around us chanting "fight" I had him pinned up against the wall while he was trying to choke me when the principal came out._

"_Hey!" he yelled, separating us. "What the hell is going on?"_

"_Oh, Principal Wilbar!" Mike wailed, running over to him and hugging him, his squeaky loser voice was back. What a fucking suck up. "I-It was horrible! I was just talking to my girlfriend when he," pointing at me, "Came up and just started attacking me!" You gotta be fucking kidding me right now. _

_My anger took over and I headed over towards Mike again "Why you little-" I was stopped by Scott holding me back_

"_Easy man, that won't help your current situation right now." Scott quietly says to me._

_Scott was right, I took in a deep breath to calm myself down before speaking. "Principle Wilbar, I saw Mike abusing Zoey, he slapped her. She's one of my pals and I couldn't see her go through that." _

_Mike gasped. "Principal Wilbar, he's lying! Yes Zoey and I got into a little argument, but I would NEVER hurt her in any physical way." This fucking dick was now pulling lies right out of his ass. I was now developing a headache from how angry I was._

_The principal raised a brow at Mike before looking at Zoey. "Ms. McDonald, is this true, has Mr. Klee harmed you in any way?"_

_All eyes were now on Zoey, she looked like she was going to pass out at any second now. She kept looking back at me and Mike. "Tell the truth." I mouthed to her when she looked at me. _

"_Ms. McDonald…" The Principal urged_

_She looked at me one last time, only this time her face had guilty written all over it, she wouldn't…she finally looked the Principal in the eyes. "No, Mike has never hit me." I looked over at Mike, who was grinning to himself. He was gonna fucking pay someday. _

_Principal Wilbar sighed. "Mr. Frey," He says, looking at me, "My office, NOW!" As I followed him, all of the students around me "Oohing." The Principal turns around quickly towards them. "That's enough, all of you get to class!" he yells. Everybody's eyes widen and quickly heads towards the building. I saw Zoey ahead of me with that piece of shit, wrapped around her. He looked back at me with an evil smile on his face. My blood began to boil, so I quickly tried to look anywhere else to avoid eye contact with him. He was the one who should be in trouble, not me. Hopefully Zoey will come down later on and tell the Principal the truth. Sure she took her asshole boyfriend's side, but I figured she just went along with what he said at the time because she didn't want to admit to her abusive relationship in front of half of the school. I kept praying that Zoey would go down to the office and tell them the truth; she never did though. She had officially betrayed me, I didn't know if I could ever trust her again. Principal Wilbar had called my parents down. After grabbing a few tissues for my nose from the nurse's office, I sat in a secluded area of the office while waiting for my parents to come. My heart was beating; I could feel the anxiety kicking in. Whenever Wilbar called my parents down, the consequences were always bad. _

_My parents finally showed up after waiting fifteen long minutes. My dad gave me a hard glare while my mom could only look at me in disappointment. The Principal came out of his office. "Ah, Mr and Mrs. Frey, please come in!" he looked directly at me after. "Duncan." He nodded his head to have me come inside too. Wilber sat in his chair and looked directly at me. "Duncan, this tenth fight you've gotten into this month-"_

"_Mike aggressively pinned Zoey towards the wall and slapped her!" I defensively said. I knew he was going to say that Zoey never admitted to the abuse, I quickly continued before he could say anything. "Please, someone needs to talk to Zoey. She only denied it because she probably didn't want to admit to being abused to half the school."_

_Principal Wilbar sighed. "Yes, the faculty and I are aware of Mr. Klee's condition, but that does not excuse your actions, this school does not tolerate violence, especially yours, Mr. Frey!" He looks over at my parents. "I think it's best if next year, Duncan attended another school. I would expel him for the rest of the school year, except that would be pointless to do since there's less than a month left till the school you and it wouldn't be fair for you to miss your finals."_

"_But next year's my senior year!" I can't go to a brand new school for my senior year; I was supposed to rule Skyridge high, I mean I already kind of do. Now I'm gonna be a no one. _

_My ma looks towards my dad. "Richard, I think Duncan needs a fresh start in a whole new place, how about he stays with my friend Mireya?" I don't like the sound of this. My dad looked confused as to who she was talking about. "You know, my old friend from high school, she lives up in Calgary."_

"_You mean your Puerto Rican friend?" my dad asked_

_I stood up in anger; there was no fucking way I was going eleven hours just to stay with people I don't fucking know. "There's no fucking way I'm going way up there!"_

"_Watch your tone, mister!" My dad sternly said. _

"_Duncan sweetie, you've been getting into trouble not only here, but other places like the mall and people's properties. I know home isn't the best atmosphere for you at the moment either. I just think you need a break from the people who are causing stress in your life and also the people who encourage you to do bad behavior."_

"_Like that one ginger kid…" My dad mumbled. _

"_But I can't leave now, what about my friends? You know what, fuck all of you!" I yelled before I left to smoke a cig._

_Later on that night my ma knocked on my door while I was listening to music. "It's opened." I yelled. My ma was the only one that seemed to actually give a shit about me in my family. I mean for one, she was the only one that knocked before coming in; everyone else kind of just barged in without notice._

_She smiled sweetly when she entered. "Honey, I know you're upset about this but I think it's best if you took a break from people that put a lot of stress on you like your father. Mireya is one of my dearest friends, you've met her a few times when you were younger. Remember the two twin girls that were your age? What were the girl's names again…Jasmine and let's see, the other started with a C….Cassandra, no…Courtney, yea that was it! Try to call me once a week okay. I'm only doing this because I care about you and I think getting away from all of this negativity around you will help you. I do love you, Sweetheart. " She says hugging me. _

_Well as long as the girl's are chill, I guess moving won't be so bad...and if they're hot, that would be a plus._

_*end of flashback*_

I decided to look the girls up on Facebook; Ma told me their last names were Santos. I typed in Jasmine Santos first, she was pretty hot, but I looked at her sexual orientation that read 'Lesbian'. Hey, I'm not one to judge, I think it's pretty rad and extremely hot that she's into girls. I checked out Courtney's profile next, she looked exactly like her sister minus the lighter skin tone and hair color; she also had a different nose and unlike Jasmine, Courtney has little freckles across the bridge of her nose. Even though they were basically identical, she somehow looked way hotter than Jasmine. The only thing was she looked like a total buzz kill, she enjoyed political shit and had the fucking debate team listed as one of her activities.

Courtney's P.O.V

It's been about a month since my sister Jasmine came out of the closet and my parents are still giving her the silent treatment, well my father at least. I think my mother finally got around; she broke down and cried when my sister made her announcement and avoided her the first few days or so since she didn't really know how to handle the news, let alone talk to her about it. She finally came around though and had a long talk about how she'll accept her no matter what since she's still her child and told us both that as long as we're happy with our life partners and that they treat us well, then she'll accept them into our family. Once again we sat around the dinner table in complete awkward silence.

"So that one kid is coming tomorrow, right?" Jasmine asks, trying to break the silence. Oh yea, some guy that's the son of one of my mother's old friend from high school is going to stay with us for the school year. Apparently he's a delinquent that's caused so much trouble over in his city. I can't believe my father is actually letting him stay. Then again, he hasn't kicked Jasmine out after she told him about her sexual preference.

"Courtney, you really did a fantastic job with making the guest room nice and welcoming" My father complimented me

"Um, that was Jasmine actually." I say looking over at Jasmine. She nodded excitedly and looked hopeful at our father hoping he would actually acknowledge her for the first time this month

He obviously ignored her like she wasn't even there and just kept his eyes locked on me. "Well I Just hope you make Duncan feel welcomed just as much as you did with his room, Court."

I looked over at Jasmine, who looked like she was on the verge of tears, her fists were clenched tightly and she bit down on her bottom lip, probably to hold back from saying something she'd regret later. "I think I'm going to go to bed now, thank you for dinner mother." She said before quickly running up the stairs.

The three of us sat there in silence as we heard Jasmine's door slam shut loudly. This happens every single night for the past month; Dad would completely ignore her despite any accomplishments that she achieved, then she would excuse herself to leave and cry until she fell asleep. I wish my father wasn't such a prick about this; it's been incredibly uncomfortable being in this household now. Even on our birthday, my dad just handed us our presents then claimed that he had an urgent 'meeting' before completely vanishing for the next twenty four hours. Sometimes I feel like he's also hiding something.

* * *

**I felt like writing a Duncney story, so voila! the next chapter is actually almost done, that should be up within the next 48 hours or so. Oh, If some of you have guessed, Jasmine is Leshawna's friend from the TDI video message, I always wanted to write a story with her as Courtney's sister since they look so much alike and yes, she will be friends with Leshawna in this story as well. Review now!**


	2. New life

**Hey, so I know the first chapter was kind of boring, but it will get more interesting once all of the other characters come into the story in these next few chapters.**

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

The plane ride wasn't so bad; it was about an hour and a half long. I decided to catch some Z's since I had to fucking wake up at 4:30 in the goddamn morning. I went to the luggage center where Mrs. Santos would meet me.

I grabbed my luggage and saw her running over to give me a big hug. "Duncan! Oh it's so great to see you again; I haven't seen you since you were about seven years old." She pulled away to face me and get a better look of me, she smiled and placed her hands on my shoulders. "My, you look so much like your father. I know it might feel weird moving in with strangers- well people you haven't seen in ages…I'm sure you'll fit in with my girl's group of friends, some are kind of funky like you." She grabbed one of my bags and motioned her head to follow her. At least she wasn't a bitch…

Courtney's P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. Jasmine must be making them in an attempt to talk to dad again. I looked at my clock that read 8:15, my stomach was growling like a bitch.

I went downstairs to find Jasmine watching Bob's Burgers on the couch. "I made blueberry pancakes if you want any." She yelled from the couch

I chuckled and opened the refrigerator to grab some juice. "So, has dad tried talking to you yet?" I asked, pouring juice into a cup.

She got up and scoffed. "No! And don't put the juice away yet." She says, taking the juice and going towards the cupboard to look for a cup. "I'm so tired of feeling like I'm walking on eggshells in this house." She sat down on a chair and rested her head on the island counter. "Why can't he at least talk to me about how he feels?"

I grabbed a pancake from the stack and sat down next to her. "Maybe he doesn't know how to approach you with the subject. Remember when mom ignored you for the first few day because she didn't know what to say to you? He'll come around eventually and if not, you shouldn't let him make you feel ashamed of who you are."

She lifted her head from the counter and smiled at me. "You're absolutely right! I need to stop feeling bad about my life choices because of him." she hugged me, almost knocking her cup over. "Thanks, Court." She pulled away and grabbed another pancake. "So what do you think Duncan's going to be like?"

Crap, I forgot he was going he was coming today." Isn't he a criminal?"

Jasmine playfully slapped my shoulder. "Hey, no need to judge yet; he could be super nice for all we know."

"But we don't know what he's done that's landed himself in juvi." I really hope he was in there for minor stuff like underage drinking or stealing from malls. God forbid if I had to share a roof with a murderer or rapist

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding." Jasmine says with her mouth full. God I hate it when she talks with her mouth full…

"I don't think so if he's been there more than once." I say

Jasmine just rolled eyes. "Let's just give him a chance, okay? Moving somewhere completely different for your senior year must be hard."

"Girls, were home." My mother shouts. Fuck, I totally forgot to change. Right now I'm wearing little blue pajama shorts and a white tank top. Holy shit, I don't even have a bra on either! I quickly stand up and cross my arms to cover my nipples. My mom walks into the kitchen. "Ooh! You made blueberry pancakes, how nice. Guys, this is Duncan." My mother says pointing at this kid with a green Mohawk; he had some black hair under his Mohawk. He had multiple piercings on his ears, one on his nose and another on his eyebrow. He had light blue eye, which I'll admit were a pretty shade. He wore a white skull shirt with tight black pants and red converse. He was pretty short as well, probably no more than two inches taller than me. "Duncan, this is Jasmine." She says, pointing to my sister then points at me, "And Courtney."

I smile at him. "Please to meet you." I say, shaking his hand

My sister on the other hand gives him a hive five. "Sup."

"Duncan, how about I show you to your room and then later on Jasmine and Courtney can take you to the mall or something, or at least something fun, I don't want you guys to waste your last week of summer inside." My mom says before taking Duncan to his room downstairs.

"So are you gonna sleep with him?" Jasmine casually asks.

"Jasmine!" I yelled. I could feel my face turning red. Not because I was attracted to him in any way, hell no. But topics that involved intimacy always made me feel uncomfortable, mostly because I was really self-conscious about my body.

Jasmine snorted. "What, I was just asking. I'll admit, he's pretty hot and I would probably get a piece of that white ass if I were straight." Sometime I question how we're related…

My mother and Duncan came back. "Girls, why don't you get ready while I give Duncan a tour of the Santos home."

The first thing I did when I got upstairs was checking my phone for any new messages, three new messages, two were from Bridgette while the other was from Heather. Bridgette sent the same thing twice, '_Hey, watcha doing today?'_ I responded back by telling her that we would be going to the mall within the next two hours or so and she was welcomed to join us if she wanted to. The other message that was from Heather was basically reminding, well threatening me to be at cheer practice tomorrow morning. She's captain of the cheer squad this year and I'm lieutenant, which is totally unfair! Heather only show's up when she wanted to and would basically sit on her ass for most of practice on her phone. There were also times where she would claim to go to the 'bathroom' when really she would just fuck whatever boyfriend she had at the time. Apparently last year right before spring fling, she dumped Justin Morazarri because supposedly she's slept with one of the teachers. Don't get me wrong, Heather is still one of my really good friends, she's just so unbearable to be around sometime is all. I hopped in the shower for about fifteen minutes than did my hair and makeup. I settled for wearing a white v-neck shirt with a blue skirt that was a few inches above the knees. I put a red bow in my curled hair and white flats. I headed downstairs to see Duncan and Jasmine waiting on the couch.

"Finally!" Jasmine says

"Sorry some of us like to go out looking decent." I say pointing at her outfit, which was just a bright purple sweatshirt with jeans and an old pair of black shoes.

"Well aren't you a feisty one." Duncan says smirking

I shoot him a glare before opening up the front door. "Let's just go."

Duncan's P.O.V

Well I was completely right about Courtney, she was such a stuck up. Everything in her life had to be perfect; Grades, social life ect. I mean look at how she fucking dresses! It's a total shame that she acted like a bitchy, stuck up princess because she was fucking sexy and I would totally fuck her if it wasn't for her attitude. Both girls were incredibly gorgeous actually, I was gonna respect Jasmine's space though and try not to hit on her. Unlike Courtney, Jasmine was super chill and easy to talk to. Sure Jasmine talks a little too much but I could tolerate that. On the way there, she told me about how I was going to get along really well with her friend, Gwen. Apparently she was this Goth girl who enjoyed horror flicks and had the same views on certain things as I did. She kept warning me though to not hit on her cause Gwen has a boyfriend; I also think that Jasmine has a little crush on her as well since she kind of got defensive when I made a joke about running off and getting married in a graveyard.

When we arrived, I saw Courtney run towards a girl with blonde hair that looked like she should belonged in Malibu, followed by a guy that also had blonde hair and was wearing a cowyboy hat; I assumed he was Malibu's boyfriend. Courtney gestured me to come over. "Duncan, meet Bridgette and Geoff."

"Dude, that Mohawk is fucking sick!" Geoff said, trying to touch it.

I quickly stopped his hand from touching my hair; no one touches the hair except girls that are in bed with me. "Thanks man, but next time you try to touch it, I will try to break your wrist." I threatened.

Courtney shoots me death glare. "Duncan!" She says disapprovingly

Geoff just chuckles. "Its chill, Mocha, I totally feel the same way when it comes to my hat."

"Well I'm starving, anyone up for the food court?" Jasmine asked

"You just had a sandwich before we got here not to mention you had five pancakes for breakfast." Courtney says

"Yea, well now I'm craving a big ass burger, c'mon you slow pokes." She yells. You definitely don't meet a lot of hot chicks that don't give a shit of what they put in their mouth. Courtney for instance, ordered a small diet coke with a little salad, so stereotypical. Bridgette wasn't as bad; she also had a small coke, but had two slices of pizza and would steal bits of fries from Geoff. That's one thing that pisses me off about girls, they'll order no fries because they have to stick to their little diet or whatever but later decide that they want it, so they'll just mooch off their boyfriend's. Jasmine ordered a large drink of whatever, a burger and a huge bowl of fries. She was literally the female version Owen Gilbert, except she wasn't fat.

Jasmine must've noticed Courtney's small meal as well because she kept staring at Courtney like some kind of really concerned sister. "Courtney are you sure that's all you're going to eat?"

"Oh yea, I'm not really hungry at all." Courtney replied, waving it off.

Jasmine looked like she was still not buying it. "Really? Because you barely touched your breakfast this morning…Are you sure you don't want any of my fries?" She asked pushing the bowl towards Courtney.

Courtney only shook her head and pushed the bowl back towards Jasmine. "I'm fine, really." She kept her eyes down, staring at her untouched food, like she didn't want to make eye contact with Jasmine. I looked over at Jasmine who seemed a little disappointed mixed with worry.

"Hey Duncan, you wanna go to Spencer's?" Geoff asked.

"Hell yeah!" I say, high fiving him. I fucking love that store, that and Lovers is where I go to get all of my sex toys. I'm the type of guy that likes to shake things up during sex, you can't just do plain old missionary each time, that just gets so boring. If you're gonna do missionary, at least spice it up, like tying the girl to the bed post or blindfolding her.

Courtney's P.O.V

It feels weird being in a sex shop, I'm not even allowed to be here anyways since I'm only seventeen and they usually card you right at the door. The person working the shift here though was dead asleep at the registers. Everyone was at the way front of the store where the toys were while I was wondering in the back, near the lingerie.

"Hey Duncan, have you ever considered putting anal beads up your ass?" Geoff asked, holding up a box of them.

"Geoff, if you're considering anal-beads, you should probably reconsider you sexuality." Duncan says.

I decided to browse through the lingerie section. I felt completely awkward when touching the tiny thongs and g-strings. I don't own any thongs; I just have cute, lacy panties from Forever 21 and Pink; that's the sluttiest I'll ever go. I came across this one really cute school girl outfit though. I think I would actually be comfortable with wearing this in front of my future boyfriend. It was slutty, no shit, but out of the other outfits, it seemed like it covered up more skin. The top was a white shirt with a huge hole right around the cleavage area. It had a blue and red plaid pattern collar that was connected by a little black tie, which also made the big hole in the front. The skirt had the same pattern as the collar on the shirt; it covered most of the buttocks area, not all, but way more than the other skimpy skirts. It also came with white stockings with little bows on the top and two matching hair bows for your hair that had the same matching plaid pattern as the shirt collar and skirt. I looked at the price to see that it half off right now.

"I would love to see you in that someday, gorgeous." A deep husky voice said in my ear. I jumped as soon as the warm breath came in contact with my skin.

I turned around to see Duncan way too much in my personal bubble, smirking. "Duncan, what the hell are you doing over here?" I asked. I was both annoyed and extremely embarrassed. I could feel my face heating up and my heart was pounding.

Duncan just laughed and started looking at some of the outfits on the rack. "I was just browsin the store…more importantly though, why have you been in the lingerie section this whole time?" He asked wiggling his unibrow.

I could only roll my eye to that response, fucking perv. "Some of the outfits are kind of cute even if they're too degrading for my taste."

Duncan took the school girl outfit that I had eyed earlier off the rack. "What about this one, you were basically staring at it for ten minutes."

I could feel my face burning up again. "What have you been stalking me the whole time?"

He scoffed in response. "Don't flatter yourself, Sweetheart; now answer me, would you wear this?" I kept looking down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with him, my heart was pounding even more now and I could feel a lump in my throat. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, everybody has their kinks and fetishes and I I'm just gonna tell you right now, whoever you wear this for is going to be a lucky guy." I couldn't help but smile at the dirty compliment.

"That is the most perverted compliment I have ever received." I told him, laughing a little

He also laughed and put the outfit back on the rack. "That's what I'm here for."

Duncan's P.O.V

Fuck, this was an even more awkward family dinner than my own fam. Mr. Santos looked fucking scary; he was huge, muscular wise. He had darker skin like Jasmine but had the little freckles above the bridge of his nose like Courtney, who was barely touching her food. She was mostly moving her food around with her fork around, occasionally taking little bites while Jasmine basically scarfed her food down within five minutes before grabbing seconds, she would look at her dad a lot too. I remember earlier in the day when we were waiting for Courtney to get ready, she told me about how she came out to her family and her dad was being a total dick and ignoring her existence ever since.

"Duncan." Mr. Santos finally spoke, "I want to go over the house rules, I have very strict rules in my house and any rule broken will result in serious consequence." He gave me a hard stare that made me wanna piss myself. "Curfew is 5:30 on school nights and midnight on weekends, I will also not allow you to bring random one night stands home and you are not allowed in Courtney's room after 10:00."

"What about my room?" Jasmine asked. He just sat there in silence, which made Jasmine stand up and slam her hands aggressively on the table. "Jasmine-" Mrs. Santos gasped before getting caught off by Jasmine. "No mother, I'm so fucking sick of dad treating me like I don't exist. I like vagina's dad, I'm sorry you can't accept that but I'm still your goddamn daughter. My sexuality doesn't affect my academic career with college, or being on broadway. I still want to get married and have kids whether its adoption or through a test tube." She was now sobbing. "I miss talking to my dad; I want my dad to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. I just want my daddy to hug me and tell me it's going to be alright when there's huge shit storms in my life. You don't have to approve of my life choices but not completely erase me from your life forever." She ran upstairs crying afterwards and slammed her door shut.

"I better go check on her, thanks for dinner mother." Courtney says excusing herself

Mrs. Santos looks at her worriedly like Jasmine had before "Honey, you barely touched your food."

"Mother, I think the whole Jasmine situation is more important right now." Courtney tells her defensively before going upstairs. Her mom just stares at Courtney's plate very concerned.

I decided to excuse myself; Mrs. Santos looked like she was ready to bitch out Mr. Santos for the previous event. "I'm so sorry you had to view all of this Duncan." Mrs. Santos apologizes, "It's usually never this chaotic."

I smile at her, she in some way reminded me of ma. "It's all good, I'm used to it." I tell her. She smiled at me before pulling Mr. Santos into the kitchen.

I decided to put on my headphones to listen to some music to help me fall asleep, and to avoid the argument between Mr. and Mrs. Santos from the floor above. It was nice having a room in the basement; it was kind of like having my own floor. I really felt bad for Jasmine, I can't imagine how my dad would react if I came out as gay, he'd probably give me the silent treatment as well. I know my ma would accept me. I also thought about Courtney and the potential eating disorder. It's obviously been an issue for awhile now judging by her mom and sister's reaction of her little intake in food. I guess white picket fence image families have problems of their own.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and like I said before, the story will get more interesting once the rest of the characters come into the sotry next chapter. Review!**


	3. Jealousy

**So this is the first chapter where we see Jasmine's point of view and some other characters. Not much DxC in this chapter, mostly Jaswen(whatever you wanna call it) Gwuncan and Aleheather.**

* * *

Jasmine's P.O.V

I was so pumped for my senior year this year, this was the year where I was finally going to be caption of Newport's High's softball team. Thank god I had Bridgette as co-captain to help. I went downstairs to grab some breakfast; mom usually cooks sausages, hash browns, and the Santos special Omelet for our first day of school. I looked out the driveway to see dad's car was gone, thank god. I didn't want to face him this morning; it probably would've ruined my mood for the whole day, I don't want be a sad sap on the first day of my senior year. My relationship with my dad is even more strained now ever since I yelled at him at dinner last week, he can barely be in the same with me for more than fifteen minutes. Courtney told me dad's personal problem with my choices should not get in the way with my own happiness. Courtney's talk really did help that night and I was thankful to have her on my side. Apparently Mom and Dad also got into an argument that night after dinner as well, I'm glad the rest of my family has my back. I was also proud of myself that I've gone four days without crying over him, those days were gone. If he's not going to accept me for who I am, then he has no right being a part of my life.

Duncan drags himself towards the island counter still half asleep. "Good morning, Duncan!" My mom says in a very cheerful voice. Duncan just groans in response and rests his head on the counter slowly drifting off. Mom just snorts. "Looks like someone could use a cup of coffee." She teased.

"Coffee…would be nice…" Duncan mumbles. I roll my eyes, its fucking 8:30, how is he going to survive waking up at 6 if he can barely keep his eyes open right now? "Rise and shine, sunshine." I say before pushing him off his chair, he falls to the ground. "Jasmine!"My mom scolds me. Duncan rubs his head before glaring at me. "What the fuck, Jasmine!" I only smile before taking a bite of my omelet. "Don't be such a baby about it." He got an hour and a half to sleep in today; he has no right to be a little pussy about it. He could've gone with Courtney and actually wake up at the normal time.

My mom looks at both of us disapprovingly. "Duncan, please try not to drop the F-bomb or any of those other slurs in this house and for god sake's Jasmine, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full, girl's will not want to keep dating you if you do that on dates." The only girl I'm interested right now doesn't complain about it but I should probably stop anyway because I don't want my future kids to pick up my bad habits and if I ever get on Broadway, I hear they have a lot of cast dinners.

We head out the driveway to my purple Honda fit; Courtney has one too but in white. My mom works really high up in the Honda Company, we basically get really great deals when it comes to buying cars.

"Your car looks like a fucking vagina." Duncan say's, getting into the passenger side.

I scoff and playfully punch him before hanging my school parking pass onto my rearview mirror. "Your face looks like a fucking vagina."

"Ooooh." He says, waving his hands pretending like I had really got to him. "What a great comeback." He sarcastically says. "So how come Courtney had to leave early?"

"Student council has to go in early for freshman orientation." That was another thing about the first day, the upperclassmen sleeping in for an extra few hours while the student council and faculty welcomed the freshmen. My sister is the student body president this year, you have no idea how fucking excited she was when the results were announced on the intercom during the end of last year. Let's just say Court had a little too much to drink at Geoff's 'fuck yea school is over' party.

I parked my car next to my friend Leshawna's BMW. I got out and gave her a hug, I pulled back to look at her, she's changed a lot since the beginning of July. she was in Chicago for most of the summer visiting family. "Damn girl you look hella good, have you lost weight?"

She immediately turned around shaking her bedazzled jean booty at me. "Only 12 pounds!" I playfully slap it. "You flaunt it girl!" I say. One thing I loved about Leshawna was even though she was a bigger girl, she was still confident with herself. She loved her body and was happy even if she didn't have a thigh gap and had a little belly on her, guys still found her sexy. She was the reason why I stopped caring about my weight; I learned to love my curves because of her. She turned around, her happy expression turned into shock. "Is that the kid that's living with you now?" She asks, pointing to Duncan. I turn around and pull Duncan closer in. "Duncan meet Leshawna, Leshawna, Duncan."

"Hey man, welcome to-hey is that Trent and Gwen?" I turn around to see them all the down towards the end of the parking lot. "Hey guys over here!" Leshawna yells

"Hey guys." Trent says. He looks over at Duncan and immediately wraps his arm around Gwen. God he is so possessive about Gwen. Any guy Gwen talks to, Trent immediately gets jealous, even if it's Noah Gaur and he's gay. You don't even need to know Gwen personally to know it pisses her off, she removed Trent's arm from her not even thirty seconds after. I don't think Gwen likes him that much anymore, she used to be so in love with him, but the past nine or so months, she's just been so distant from him.

"You must be the new kid." Gwen says to Duncan. She looks him up and down and smirks. "Freddy Krueger, nice." She says, referring to his t-shirt, Duncan just smirks. I watch as the two of them talk about horror flicks on the way in, I knew they would hit it off. I looked over at Trent squeezing Gwen's hand, you could just tell he was super jealous and wasn't really fond of Duncan. Pay backs a bitch, I had to suffer watching him be with the girl that I'm in love with for the past two and a half years now, he fucking knew I was in love with her and still asked her out. I took the time to observe Gwen; she had let her hair grow out a bit, her pixie haircut was now a few inches past her earlobes. And instead of having one big blue streak in her hair, she had multiple now. It also looked like she gained a little weight; she was still super skinny though. God, she was so pretty and all I wanted was to be with her, to hold her and never let her go. Whenever I see her, my heart starts to beat really fast and I can't help but smile. The only people who know how I really feel about Gwen are Leshawna, Courtney and Trent…that traitor.

Courtney's P.O.V

"We have to like make state this year." Katie says referring to our cheer squad.

Lindsay gasps. "Oh my god, I know! Last year at regional's was like so bad!" Last year when our captain, Elizabeth Mercer got into a car crash and couldn't perform for the rest of the year, Heather decided to take over and basically change our entire routine a few days before the competition because the other routine was lame and 'babyish'. Mrs. O' Halloran couldn't be there to stop Heather since she was on maternity leave. Long story short, most of us couldn't remember Heather's routine and we basically made fools of ourselves in front of everyone.

I cleared my throat before I spoke up. "Girls, as co-captain, we need to work our asses off for state. We need to put our foot down if Heather wants to change the routine last minute; she was the reason why we had that humiliated loss last year."

"Oh my god, Courtney. You're so right, just because she's captain doesn't mean she can change everything just like that!" Katie says, snapping her fingers.

"Plus, we have coach O'Halloran back to stop her if needed." Dakota added.

I looked around the Cafeteria to see if Heather was around. "Where is Heather anyways?"

Heather's P.O.V

"Mi-Amor….we can't keep doing this…" he moans as I plant little kisses on his neck. "Oh relax, I saw all of the teachers up here go into the staff lounge." My kisses went up towards his jaw line then to his lips. This summer was so much nice, I would just go to his house 2 hours away from here and we'd fuck the whole time. Mr. Burromuerto, or as I like to call him by his first name, Alejandro, and I started our little fling last year when he was only student teaching for one of the other Spanish teachers. It all started a few months ago, it was the Friday before spring fling.

_*Flashback*_

_I had to make up a Spanish test after school; I didn't want to take it during 3__rd__ period because I wanted to avoid my recent ex, Justin. My teacher, Mrs. Fuentes was out sick that day, so it was just me and Alejandro alone in that room. _

"_Done." I say, slamming my test on the desk. _

_He raised a brow at me before grabbing a pen and my test. "Well, let's see how you did, Senorita Michaels." _

_I waited for about seven minutes before he handed me my test back. There was a big red C on the top of my test, oh what does he know, he's not even a real teacher! "You gave me a C?" I complained, waving my test in the air in anger. Seriously, who does he think he is?_

_He gave me a smug look, what a bastard. "You are getting contractions mixed you, nosotros is we and vosotros means YOU." He points at me, emphasizing the word 'you'. "Perhaps asking a friend to help tutor you for finals?" he suggested. Fuck that shit, Heather Michaels does NOT ask for help._

_I fucking hate Spanish, I don't know why I have to take it, I'll probably just forget everything this summer anyways. The only way I'll pass is if I blew him or something…A wicked smile appeared on my face. Mr. Burromuerto looked at me confused until I sat on his lap. "wh-wha—at are you doing…." He stutters. I put a finger over his lips to silence him. His face is flushed. Great, my plan is working. "Or maybe YOU." I point to his chest, mocking him from a few minutes ago. I bring myself closer to him, my forehead resting against his. "Could tutor me." I whispered against his lips before fully planting them onto his. I felt himself growing hard against my thigh, I grinned into kiss knowing I was going to get a better grade after this and hopefully somewhere near an A on my finals. _

_*End of flashback*_

Alejandro attempts to push me off him. "Heather, not here, we're gonna get caught." I laughed at his poor attempt.

I put my mouth dangerously close to his ear; I give it a slight nibble on it because I know that drives him crazy. "Your ereccion says otherwise." Keeping my mouth to his ear, I rubbed his crotch. I knew he was getting turned on, I get off of him and get on my knees to reach for his belt only to be stopped by his strong hands grabbing my wrists.

He looks at me sternly. "Heather, I said no. I don't want to take the chance and getting caught, if I get fired, they might not hire me anywhere else. I think it's best if you should leave, lunch should be almost over with anyways." He gets up and opens the door.

When I head for the door, I look him directly in the eye. "Gilipollas." I spat before marching out the door, fucking men…

Duncan's P.O.V

Newport wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought I'd be a loser with no one to hang with, but I've already made a decent amount of friends, course that probably wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Jasmine and Courtney. Gwen made plans with Jasmine to hang out at her place and asked me if I wanted to tag along. Geoff also invited me to a party he was throwing this weekend. It's actually been pretty nice here, don't get me wrong I still miss Scott and my other buddies back at Skyridge, but ma said if I stayed out of trouble and wasn't failing any classes this semester, she'd allow me to fly out to see everyone.

We finally arrived to Gwen's apartment; it was a pretty decent sized apartment. Her mom apparently worked as a bartender and didn't get home tell later on in the night so she was the one who had to watch her younger brother. Jasmine told me that her dad left them right after Gwen's brother was born without any warning or reason, I kind of felt bad for their family. I went through Gwen's movie collection in her room, man; she had a really good taste in movie. One movie especially caught my eye; she just became my best friend.

"Dude, I can't believe you have Blood Bath II: Summer Camp Reign of Terror!"

Gwen comes down and takes a spot next to me on the floor. "Seriously?" She gives me a big goofy grin like she just won something. "You are literally the first person that likes or even knows of that movie!"

I chuckle at her excitement. "Fuck yea, that movie is one of my favorites. The best scary movies are the ones with lots of bloody guts and gore." I say, looking at the movie cover.

I look up to see her staring at me, did I say something wrong? "You just became my best friend." She says, still staring at me.

"Hey!" Jasmine yells from the bed. I think she might've been offended because they seemed to be really good friends for a long time now. "I like scary movies too!" Jasmine says, taking a spot next to Gwen. "I really liked, when a strangers calls." I think Jasmine was getting jealous that Gwen was now focusing all of her attention on me. Gwen looked at her, unimpressed. "Yea, that's not really scary….Duncan we should totally do a movie night and watch the scariest, vile movie this weekend!"

I looked over at Jasmine, who looked a little peeved. I think she feared that Gwen would fall in love with me which is ridiculous. "I think I'm going to Geoff's party that weekend….maybe we could work something out?" I tell her. Gwen looked like she was feeling rejected, urgh, I hate this current situation right now. An idea quickly popped into my head. "Maybe you can show Jasmine some of your favorite flicks, like Carrie or The Ring?"

"She can't stand horror movies, her and her sister freak out over the tiniest shit." Gwen says, still looking peeved that I was trying to blow her off. I didn't mean to sound like I was rejecting her or anything; I just didn't want to upset Jasmine either.

"Why don't we do the movie night next weekend?" I suggest. Gwen gives me that big dopey smile, which I'll admit is kind of cute. I didn't even have to look over to know Jasmine was pissed. Gwen got super excited and gave me her number to text me.

The car ride home was silent. What I can't have friends? I really liked Jasmine as a friend and I knew she had a thing for Gwen. I wasn't even interested in Gwen in that way anyways, sure she was pretty hot, she wasn't my type though and sides, friends crush's were immediately off limits and I was Jasmine's friend first. "I'm not going to hook up with her." I finally say, breaking the silence.

Jasmine kept her eyes on the road, her grip on the steering wheel tightened though. "Why are you telling me this, I don't care."

Bullshit. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "If you didn't care you wouldn't be mad at me."

"I'M NOT MAD AT YOU!" she yells at me.

"I beg to differ…why don't you just admit that you like Gwen? Just say so, I won't go for her, I swear."

We finally pull into the driveway and she parks her car next to Courtney's. "It's not you going after her that I'm afraid of; it's her going after you." Her voice begins to crack. She finally looks at, her eyes are now watery. "You don't understand how long I've loved this girl; it hurts so much to see her with all of these guys. Whenever she dumps a guy, I get really hopeful and thinking, hey, this might be my chance! Then…she'll find another guy soon after and it makes me die on the inside." She starts crying. I quickly reach over and rub small circles on her back. "I know things with her and Trent are super rocky and when I saw her look at you today, I just-"

"Jasmine, even if Gwen does ask me out, I'm going to turn her down just like that." I reassure her, snapping my fingers. "You were my friend first and friends don't go for other friend's girl's crushes or girlfriends. Besides, she's only known me for barely a day; she hasn't seen my cocky, asshole side." I jokingly tell her, hoping it would somehow brighten the mood.

She laughed and reached over to hug me. "Eh, you're not so bad." She lets go of me and sticks out her pinky. "You swear you won't go for her?" I link my pinky with her's. I look her directly in the eye so she knows how honest I'm being. "I swear, God's honest truth." She still looked like she didn't believe me, I could understand, she hasn't know me for that long.

Later on that night I couldn't sleep and decided to head upstairs to watch some T.V. Courtney was also on the couch watching Breaking Bad. I smirked and took a spot next to her on the couch. "Wow princess, I didn't know you were the 'Breaking Bad' type of girl."

I she rolled her eyes and moved over to make room for me."It's a good show, and why are you suddenly calling me princess?"

"It suits you." She just glares at my and makes an 'hmmph' noise before turning her head back towards the T.V.

We sat there in silence fora bit. she kept glancing over at me like she really wanted to ask me something. "So why did Jasmine come home crying?" She finally blurted out.

"She was crying about her dad again." I lied, I didn't know if Courtney knew about Jasmine's crush on Gwen and didn't really know if that was a secret or anything.

She looks at me skeptically. "She hasn't cried about that for the past four days now and that usually only happens right after dinner." I sat there in silence, I wasn't sure If Courtney knew about the whole Gwen thing or if I should tell her, Jasmine never said anything along the line of, "Don't tell Courtney" though…

"She was afraid I was going to get with Gwen." I finally told her.

Courtney nodded her head. "Yea, she was pretty heartbrokened when she got together with Trent. Before Gwen and Trent became an item, they were really good friends. The three of them were really close actually. Anyways, Jasmine told Trent that she had feelings for Gwen during the beginning of ninth grade; Trent said he would respect her wishes and not ask her out. Three months later he asked her out saying he was suddenly into her when he broke up with his other girlfriend, Lindsay, not even a week before." I knew I got a bad vibe when I met Trent today, what a fucking bastard.

So that's why she looked like she didn't trust me even after I told her I wouldn't hit on Gwen. "Wow, Jasmine never told me that story. I told her that I would never go for Gwen, I really did mean it. I would never EVER go for another friend's chick. It's my code and people who do that are really shitty in my book." I tell her. Every word I say was 100% honest truth. Jasmine had become a really good friend of mine and I wasn't going to let some girl I barely knew get in between us.

Courtney looks me directly in the eye with the most serious face. "You better not hurt her in any way Duncan, if I ever find out that you hooked up with Gwen behind Jasmine's back, I will rip off your balls and shove it so far up your ass….I'm warning you right now." She gets up and heads towards the stairs, never taking her eyes off me. I definitely believed her, Courtney was aggressive and looked like the type that would kick someone's ass in a heartbeat.

* * *

**I know not a lot of Duncney in this chapter and it was kind of sucky. Shoutout to the people who are following/faving this story. There will be more Duncney in the next chapter, I promise. Now review!**


	4. Halloween parties and bathroom meetings

**I think its been over a week since I last updated, so this chapter is a little longer. This chapter definitely has some M rated scenes, fair warning.**

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

I watched her as she headed towards her little cheerleading table for lunch. The way her hips swayed…..and my god, that ass, that perfectly rounded bubble butt. It's been about two months or so since I've moved in with the Santos and each day, my desire for Courtney gets worse and worse. Whenever I see her in the hallway with nothing but a towel wrapped around that naked body or at night when she wears those little night shorts that barely cover her ass and her see-through tank top that makes her nipples totally visible. I don't know if it's because I'm sexually frustrated, I haven't had sex in almost three months and I usually don't go for Courtney's type. Anyways, now I take a lot of cold showers because of her.

"Yo, Dude." Geoff says, snapping me out of my daze. I looked at Geoff, who was flailing his hands in front of my face to get my attention. I frowned and slapped his hands out of my face. "Chill bra, I was just asking if you were going to Lindsay Madsen's Halloween party."

"I thought you were the party king?" Apparently he threw big ass parties at least once a month because that's when his parents would usually go away for conferences. I've only been to one party and that was probably one of the sickest parties I've been too yet.

He laughed and shook his head. "As much as I'd love to throw a Halloween party, Lindsay pretty much holds the reign for that. It's like her favorite holiday or whatever; her parents give her a huge budget for her parties and they are so fucking sweet. Like last year, they had this fucking sweet haunted house, you'd think the idea would be lame, but it was hella scary! Bridge was clinging onto me tightly," He says proudly. "Nice," I say, high- fiving him.

"Geoff, you were the one that was clinging onto ME," Says a girl voice from behind says flatly. I looked behind to see Bridgette taking a seat next to Geoff. Geoff just waved it off and scoffed. "There's no need to be embarrassed, babe." She just rolled her eyes and looked at me. "So are you going to Lindsay's party, Duncan?"

"Sure, why not." I have nothing else better to do. Besides, mostly everybody gets laid on that holiday since it's the one time for girls to look as slutty as possible. Fuck I hope I get laid this weekend, maybe that would stop my sexual urges for Courtney.

Courtney's P.O.V

Lindsay sat a box in front of our table, oh dear god….no! "Who's ready for the annual Halloween outfit pick?" I immediately groaned in response. Sophomore year, Lindsay and a few other girls from the squad came up with this "fun" idea if we all wrote down a Halloween costume on a piece of paper ,threw them into the box then draw outfits of what you'd wear for the party. The worst part was whoever wrote down the costume that you drew, has to pick out your outfit for you.

Heather must've heard me groan because her head whipped right at me, eyes narrowing at me. "Don't you dare back out of this time, Santos!"

I narrowed my eyes right back. "You can't MAKE me!" I then turned my head away and crossed my arms. This is my fourth year being on the squad, they should know I don't like parties, especially one's that involves degrading women with their vulgar costumes.

"Jesus Christ, you missed every other one; you are NOT missing this one!" Heather orders.

"Especially since it's your senior year, you might regret not going when you're older," Katie adds on.

"I'm pretty sure I won't." If anything, I'd probably regret it if I actually went. I hate parties, I don't want to waste my free times with idiots from school that try to hit on me and reek of alcohol and marijuana.

"Aw come on Court! I'll let you set up all of the decorations if you go?" Lindsay proposed, scooting the box closer to as if her proposal was going to win me over. Ugh, does she really think she can pursue me to go just by letting me decorate….. _'You do like to decorate…' _but being I don't want to be stuck for hours with those drunken losers. _'Duncan might be there…'_ Another reason why I DON'T want to go. ' _I think part of you WANTS Duncan to see you in a sexy outfit.'_ Gross….But maybe if I went, the girls would listen to my opinions more than Heather's and I really can't say no to decorating…..Dammit. I sighed, "Hand me the box."

Lindsay and a few of the other girls squeal and hand me the box. "Don't you dare write down a lame ass costume that could pass the school's dress code." Heather nags. I rolled my eyes and put down, 'Holly Golightly'. I adore Audrey Hepburn movies so much and I just love her Breakfast at Tiffany's outfit. If we weren't doing this stupid 'drawing costumes' thing, I'd definitely go as her Holly Golightly character. It's not up to Heather's 'slutty' standards, but it's definitely not prudish and it's super cute. As soon as I put my slip into the box, Lindsay grabs the box and starts shaking it around a little bit before setting the box down.

I pull out a random slip that said, '_slutty kitty'_. I gulped; I don't know if I can do this. I hate my body so much; I hate it even more when other people observe my body and all of the flaws. I don't know if I can go to a place where I'm showing so much skin. '_Oh come on Court, you wear bikini's all the time during the summer, what's the big deal?'_

My thoughts quickly ended when Heather started yelling at Lindsay. "CODY ANDERSON? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" she stomped over to Lindsay and got right up to her face. "LINDSAY, WHY THE FUCK IS SIERRA A PART OF THIS?"

"W-we-well….sh-she is the school mascot….and we had to have someone fill in to make the number even again since Tiffany's out of town till November…." Lindsay stammered.

Heather just continued to glare hardly at her while the rest of us tried to contain our laughter. "HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO GET LAID LOOKING LIKE THAT UGLY NERD?" She took a deep breath before saying, "Sierra is dead to me." And walked away. We all started cracking up after she left. The thought of her looking like Cody Anderson was hilarious, especially since Sierra was the one who got to pick out the outfit.

The bell eventually rang and I headed for homeroom. "Princess," a male voice called out. I rolled my eyes in annoyance; I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

He tried wrapping an arm around me, but I quickly brushed it off. "What do you want, Duncan?"

"Aww, that's not very welcoming, Princess, aren't you happy to see me?"

That fucking pet name I swear to god… "No I'm not! And what have I told you about that obnoxious nickname?" He's been calling me 'Princess' now for the past month and a half and I hate it!

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. "But it suits you so well," he whispered into my ear. I shuddered a little bit from his warm breath and tried really hard to not blush.

I pushed him away from me and glared at him. "Listen here you disgusting punk, My name is COURTNEY not 'princess' and I don't know how many times I have to get through to your puny brain, I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU, AT ALL!" After that, I turned away and headed for my homeroom, ignoring the stares that I received from others around me.

"I love when a girl plays hard to get, turns me on," he whispered into my ear again and took a spot next to me in class. Of course, he had to be in my homeroom….Along with psychology and P.E., Fuck me. I pulled out a book and my earphones, hoping he would leave me alone. He took an earphone out not even a minute later, "So, are you going to that one chick's Halloween party?"

I pursed my lips together and look at him in annoyance. "Duncan, can't you see I'm trying to read?"

He looked at me as if he wasn't buying it. "While listening to music?" he questioned.

"Yes, I like to read while listening to music, it helps me concentrate more."

"I'd be too distracted with the music playing even when I'm focused. Side's, reading's not my forte anyways." Of course it not. He then reaches over and grabs my iPod from me. "Hey!" I whined. I tried miserably to grab it only to have him gently push me away. "Let's see what we have on here…" He trails off, scrolling through my songs. "A lot of orchestra, Jazz shit, how predictable…"

"It's soothing and relaxing!" I argued.

Duncan could only snicker and mumbled something to himself. "Ooh, Spanish songs, okay I'll give you that since your family is Mexican or whatever."

"Puerto Rican." I corrected him. I hate when people automatically assume you're from Mexico just because you say you're ethnicity is Hispanic.

Duncan continued to scroll through my IPod. " Cheer music shit….The Beatles, not bad….What do we have here…" Oh god… "A lot of Snow Patrol, Princess I'm impressed." I sighed in relief, I thought he found a really embarrassing song or something.

I laughed. "It's my favorite band, sue me. I didn't peg you to be the Snow Patrol type of guy." I honestly expected him to be the screamo/ heavy metal type of guy.

"It's my guilty pleasure," he says, honestly. "Who'd knew we'd have something in common," he joked. I could only chuckle in response. Me, a prep, having the same favorite band and a delinquent. Maybe Duncan wasn't so bad once you got to know him. "Red Hot Chili peppers, nice…R.E.M….Nirvana, well I didn't peg you to be a Nirvana type of girl," he said, grinning.

I shrugged. "Some songs are pleasant."

"I have to say Princess, you have some wicked taste in music," He truthfully says, giving me my IPod back and smiled. Not a smirk or a cocky grin, but a real one that made my heart skips a beat. Wait, why did that happen?

Duncan's P.O.V:

"I'm ready!" Jasmine announced from the stairs. She came down looking like the girls from the 1920's. Jasmine's been really into the 20's era recently, she watches The Great Gatsby at least once every night.

Her parents soon come down as well. They looked like they were going as Bonnie and Clyde for their own party. "Okay kids, we're off, we should be back by midnight….maybe one," Mrs. Santos announces.

"I want you all to be home by midnight as well," Mr. Santos sternly says, he mostly looks at me when saying this. I don't know if it's because he's still ignoring Jasmine or if he personally doesn't like me, probably both.

"Oh Jasmine, look how cute you are!" Mrs. Santos cooed. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Duncan, honey, where's your costume?"

I grinned and took out a red cape and put it over myself. "I am little red riding hoodlum. I'm not much of a costume person."

She chuckles. "Oh, that's cute, It's so you! Where's Courtney?" she asked, looking around.

Jasmine scoffed. "Probably STILL getting ready."

Mrs. Santos looked at the clock and started to push her husband out the door. "Goodness, we're going to be late, let's go, Carter!"

"For god sake's, Meriya…REMEMBER MIDNIGHT YOU GUYS!" Mr. Santos said before the door closed.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Courtney called from upstairs.

"Yes, now get your butt down here, I'd like to be there within the next twenty minutes," Jasmine complained.

We heard the door open and footsteps coming down. When I finally looked up to see her coming down the stairs, my heart nearly fell out of my chest and I could feel myself getting hard. Courtney came down wearing a leopard print leotard that had two holes on both sides of her, matching tail, black kitty ears; I think she was wearing those clear looking tights, and black high heels. Her hair was curled, it looked like she had put on a little more makeup than usual and she was wearing red lipstick. God I wanted to fuck her so bad right now, she was so fucking sexy right now.

Jasmine whistled. "Damn girl, you look hot!" I couldn't agree more.

Courtney looked down and blushed. "Thanks, It was Heather's doing, I drew her costume for this party." Thank you Heather, whoever she was. Her face was now extremely red. I know Courtney wasn't the type of girl who was comfortable dressing like that and I respected that. I couldn't stop staring at her though; everything about her was so gorgeous. She must've noticed me staring because she finally looked up, looking extremely self-conscious and annoyed and yelled, "STOP STARING AT ME!" she wrapped her arms around waist as if it would cover up everything.

"Covering yourself with your arms isn't going to prevent me from staring." I tell her with a cocky grin.

She put her hands on her hips and gave me a death glare. "God you're fucking disgusting." I loved pissing her off.

I felt a draft of cool air hit me only to realize that Jasmine had already headed out the door. "IF YOU GUYS DON'T COME WITHIN THE NEXT MINUTE, I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

We finally headed for the door, I made sure to let Courtney go ahead of me so I could get a great view of that perfect ass of hers.

Courtney's P.O.V.

I knew coming here was a bad idea. All of the guys couldn't keep their eyes off me, even the ones with girlfriends, which was even worse because I would get jealousy glares from them. I don't like people looking at my body, I know guys find me hot but I can't help but feel like they're also judging me when looking at my gross butt and hips.

"Damn Santos, you look actually look hot for once," Heather cheerfully complimented.

"Thanks…" I observed her outfit, an ugly tan sweater with blue shorts that went down to her knees, sneakers and a fedora hat.

"How am I supposed to get laid wearing this?" she grumbled and pointed to her outfit. "I need a drink, come with me." She pulled my hand along before I could even respond.

Jasmine's P.O.V

"HEY JASMINE, COME PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Izzy McGinty yells and grabs my wrist to pull me into the circle. My heart sped up quickly as soon as I saw Gwen sitting across from me, god she looked so amazing in her Elvira costume. Her stupid Elvis-looking boyfriend was sitting right next to her, god I wanted to punch him in the face. I'm really happy that Duncan doesn't like him either; we can spend at least three hours shitting on Trent and what a fake pissbaby he is.

"Okay, Okay, who wants to go first?" Izzy asks "Okay I will!" she answers before anyone else could.

She spun the bottle and it landed on one of Courtney's friend's, Noah. Izzy grabbed her face and smashed her lips onto his. "Bleck, what the fuck did you eat before coming here?" Noah gags out

She laughs. "Oh don't be a little pussy, it was just cat food."

Noah eyes widened. "Excuse me." He quickly puts his hand over his mouth and runs off. Sheeh, I don't blame him, Izzy eats the weirdest shit.

Izzy cackles. "That was fun! Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go." I say, taking the bottle from her.

I put the bottle on the on the ground and spin it. My heart is beating and the palms of my hands becomes a little sweaty, I watched the bottle go around like a hawk. My heart beats super loud as it slows down. The bottle finally stops, I look up to see who it lands on; Gwen. God bless the universe, I lean over towards her and she does the same. I look her directly in the eyes before planting my lips onto hers. As soon as my lips touched hers, my heart stopped. As cheesy as this may sound, I could see fireworks when I kissed her, electric sparks shot up and down my body. I finally parted away from her; I definitely wanted more of that cherry lip balm that she was wearing. Gwen and I stared at each other when we pulled back, I could see Trent glaring at me from the corner of my eye, like I really give a fuck. We stared at each other for most of the game.

Courtney's P.O.V

The party wasn't so bad, I hung around Bridgette, Katie, the two freshmen twin girls from our cheer squad, I think their names were Amy and Samey, and Katie's friend, Sadie. I was a tad bit buzzed from the two beers that I had, I'm kind of a light weight since I don't really drink much. I kept noticing Justin Morazarri looking at me, the others must've noticed because Katie and Sadie started to squeal. "Oh my god Court, Justin Morazarri is totally checking you out!"

"He is like so-so hot!" Sadie swoons.

Truth be told, I've always had a little crush on him, he was just always off limits since he was Heather's but now that their broken up…well, are ex's off to? "Aren't friend's ex's off limits?"

"Screw Heather, you know she'd totally go for it if the places were reversed." Bridgette comments. It was true though, Heather always put boys over everyone else, and she was known for taking girl's boyfriends away.

"I don't know…" I say.

"Well you better decide quickly cause he's coming over towards us right now." Samey says. Katie and Sadie both start squealing.

"Hey Courtney!" Justin says

"Later Court," Katie says before winking at me and leaving with the other girls.

"Hey Justin! Um, nice outfit." I awkwardly say. Ugh, why does he have to be so damn hot? He was dressed like a fireman, shirtless of course. It was incredibly hard to maintain eye contact, his body was so amazing.

"Thanks, and may I say you look purrfectly adorable." I immediately blushed at the corny compliment and suppressed a squeal. He chuckled. "Too cheesy?"

I laughed a little. "Just a tad, but I liked it."

"Good to know." He then wrapped an arm around my waist. "Would you like to hangout for the rest of the night?" I immediately nodded my head in excitement. "Good…" He pulled me in a little closer, he put his mouth next to my ear. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private," He hotly whispered into my ear. I could only nod in response being both too excited and nervous to say anything.

Jasmine's P.O.V.

I went out to the backyard to sit on a porch swing; I had a cup of OJ mixed with vodka in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. I switched off going back and forth with both drinks. A raspy girl laugh came near me, my heart started beating real fast again, I didn't even need to look up to know who it was. "Why are you having two drinks at once?"

"Why not."

"I see you also mixed orange juice and vodka together too. God remember when we used to bring that shit in a water bottle to school during sophomore year?" Gwen asks.

I chuckled reminiscing those good times. "I can't believe we never got caught!"

"I know right!" She exclaims

We both laugh a little before it got silent. I wanted to know what happened between her and Trent after the game, did he say anything? It would be hypocritical since he had to kiss his ex, Lindsay. Then again, Trent knows how I feel about Gwen so….Okay, I have to ask. "So what happened to Trent after the game?" I curiously asked with an innocent look on my face.

Her smile turned into a frown. "He became such a jerk, like he totally freaked out that I kissed you. If anyone should be mad it should be me, he was the one who kissed his ex. Like, he totally could've passed that round!" She ranted. She took a sip of her drink and let out a deep sigh. "Boys are so fucking complicated!"

"This is why I'm a lesbian," I joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She looked at me then did something I was not expecting; she launched herself at me and started kissing me. My drinks spilled on my costume, it was going to be a bitch later on to get the stains out but right now I could give less of a shit. The girl that i've been in love with since ninth grade basically threw herself at me and the sparks were even bigger than before. Her small, cherry flavored lips was like an addiction and I didn't ever want to stop.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I came out of the bathroom, making sure my pants were zipped up tight. Well I 'm no longer sexually frustrated. That one Asian bitch from Courtney's cheer squad literally pushed me into a bathroom and started blowing me, that girl may be a bitch but she sure knew how to suck dick. As soon as she was done going down on me, she climbed on the sink and ordered me to fuck her and threw a condom at my face when I told her I didn't have one. She must've been just as or even more sexually frustrated than me. When I exited the bathroom, I bumped into Geoff.

He saw the girl come out of the bathroom and grinned. "Did you just fuck Heather Bishop?" I could only grin in response. "Nice…." He says, holding out his fist for me to pound.

"Have you seen Courtney or Jasmine?" I asked.

"I think I saw Jasmine head towards the backyard not really sure about Courtney."

"Courtney?" Bridgette chimed in. "Yea, she went with Justin Morazarri somewhere."

"Looks like Duncan isn't the only one getting lucky tonight," Geoff says and nudges me. I rolled my eyes and walked away

Courtney's P.O.V

I can't believe I was having a heated make out session with Justin Morazarri. His mouth soon left my lips and traveled down my neck, I let out a soft moan. "You're so fucking sexy," Justin mumbled against my neck. His hands started wondering my body and before I knew it, he was taking off the top half of my leotard and I was encouraging it! He unclipped my bra and threw it somewhere and laid me back down. He sucked on my right boob while playing with my other one. My face was so flushed and I had to look away, I didn't even know if I was comfortable with going further. If I didn't want to go further, I should probably stop since the hand that was massaging my left boob was traveling lower, his hand started to massage my crotch before slipping two fingers into me. "You like that, sexy?" he whispered into my ear.

Okay, I was officially uncomfortable; I grabbed his arm to make him stop and got up. "I'm sorry but I think I have to go now," I say, pulling up my top and grabbing my bra only to be stopped by a muscular hand grabbing my arm kind of rough.

He pulled me back into him. "C'mon baby, just a few more minutes…" he mumbles, kissing my neck again.

I pulled away and head for the door in disgust, what did I ever see in him anyways. As soon as I opened the door, he closes it. "I'm not finished with you yet." He darkly says before picking me up and throwing me back on the bed.

I used all of my force to push him off me. "Get off of me!" I yell loudly, hoping someone would hear

He slapped me across the face so I retaliated by pushing him to the ground, satisfied that he hit his head. I and quickly ran out. I was relieved to find Duncan down the hallway. "Duncan!" I cheerfully yelled.

He looked surprised and somewhat concerned. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Before I could say anything, Justin quickly wraps an arm around me. "She's just fine, see you around, buddy," he says, slowly pulling me away.

I mouthed 'help' to Duncan; he immediately got the message and came to pull me away from Justin. "I think she wants to go buddy."

Justin yanked my arm so hard that made me yelp in pain. "No, she wants to be with me so fuck off."

Duncan punched him and took me; he set me to the side and got up in his face. "If I see you ever lay a finger on her again, I will be your worst nightmare."He threatens. As Justin tries to stand up again, Duncan punched him again and he fell on the floor with his a bloody nose. Seeing Duncan be all bad boy yet in a heroic way is kind of turning me on. He quickly turns towards me and wraps his arms around me in a big hug; I couldn't help but hug back.

I never knew how good Duncan smelt. I tried hard not to cry, I was so vulnerable right now. "Thank you I whispered."

"Anytime." He was now rubbing little circles on my back.

"Can we go into the bathroom?" I asked. I could feel the tears coming and I didn't want to cry in front of that bastard.

"Sure." He pulled away and smiled sweetly at me.

We went into the bathroom a few doors down and as soon as he locked the door, I couldn't hold the tears anymore. We sat on the ground while he held me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. He continued to rub little circles on my back again to sooth me, I was really liking this sweet side of him.

Once my crying stopped, I looked at my hands that had black smear from my makeup. "I probably look like shit right now," I say, I usually do after I cry.

Duncan tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and wiped some of the tears that were still falling from my face. I looked at him and he smiled lovingly at me, that smile made my heart melt. "Nope, you still look beautiful." He honestly says.

I blush. "Duncan, why are you being so nice to me now?" Usually he was rude and cocky, always making fun of me; I have never seen this side of him.

"You just went through something scary, probably traumatic too. Believe it or not but I do care about you Courtney, I don't want you getting hurt. Who knows what he could've done if I wasn't there to stop him."

"I can defend for myself." I quickly spat.

He chuckles. "Oh I know, but you needed a shoulder to cry on right?"

I smiled. "True."

"So…do you want to talk about what happened? We don't have to if you don't want, but I do want to know if that asshole physically hurt you."

I let out a deep sigh. "We were making out and I had let things go way farther than my comfort zone, I decided that him fingering me was too far, so I stopped him but he kept grabbing me and putting me back on the bed. I finally yelled at him and he slapped me so I pushed him down on the floor hard."

Duncan's face was boiling with anger. "He slapped you?" I only nodded in response. He quickly got up. "That fucking bastard is gonna pay-" He says opening up the door only for me to quickly shut it again.

"Duncan, please, not now, I don't want to cause a scene right now, I just want you to stay with me." I tell him, grabbing his hand.

His anger is soon washed away and that smile that I love so much appears again. "We should probably get going soon," I suggest, looking at my phone that read '11:50'. He nods his head in agreement. "Let's go find Jasmine. Thank you again for being there for me," I say softly.

He kisses my forehead but keeps his lips there. "Anytime, I'm always here for you." He whispers against my forehead.

Duncan's P.O.V

After searching the whole house for Jasmine, we finally found her lying in the backyard with Gwen, laughing hysterically. There were red cups and beer bottles around them, oh jeezus Jasmine…

"HEY YOU GUUUUYZ" Jasmine yells trying to get up but quickly falls back on the ground like a toddler and starts laughing really hard to the point of crying. Shit, she was really wasted.

Courtney immediately tries to help stand her up and slings Jasmines arm around her shoulder. "Okay, we definitely need to get you into bed before mom and dad get home."

I take Jasmine from Courtney and carry her over my shoulder. "WEEEEEEE!" Jasmine yells and starts slapping my butt. "Yo-your butt is like bongoooos." She laughed and continued slapping my butt. God I really hope she doesn't throw up on me. "Duncan you have nice azzets, hehe I sure YOU nuticied em well, sissy!" She says, pointing at Courtney, who just blush's. I smirked; she so has a thing for me. I wasn't going to comment about her blush or the fact that she was eyeing my butt too since she just went through a ton of shit. That douche was going to pay for hurting my princess. _'Your princess?' someone's whipped…_Fuck off conscience! I put Jasmine in the back of the car and buckled her up.

"Jasmine, where are the keys?" Courtney asked.

Jasmine giggled before reaching into her cleavage. Jeezus, this girl was going to wake up with a seriously awful hangover tomorrow morning. "Hehe, I keypt them in me boobies." She then started laughed hysterically.

I hopped into the passenger seat and we took off quickly, our goal was to put Jasmine into bed before their parents got back. We reached the house to see that that Mr. and Mrs. Santos weren't back yet, thank god. We put Jasmine into bed, who fell asleep five minutes after laughing hysterically over nothing.

Later on that night, I decided to go up to get a glass of water only to hear gagging noises from the bathroom. At first I figured it was Jasmine since she was super wasted, then I noticed one of Courtney's movies playing on the T.V., it then dawned on me, Courtney's eating disorder. I've gone two months without saying anything since it would've been weird asking someone you barely knew. I don't know if Jasmine or her mom have approached her with the subject recently. I meant it when I told Courtney earlier that I care about her and don't want anything bad happening to her. I decided to knock on the door. "Princess?"

"Go away." She said with her voice cracking

"Please, I just want to talk." There was no response. "Okay, I'll go wake up Jasmine or your mom…"

I heard the toilet flush before she quickly opened up door, her eyes all red. "Did you just throw up?"I asked seriously.

"I just ate something funny, no biggie." Her eyes were looking anywhere but mine.

I just hugged her tightly without saying a word; I didn't need to at the moment. "Dammit Duncan, you're going to make me cry again!" She nagged into my chest, I just chuckled softy.

She pulled away and finally made eye contact with me. "You don't understand the pressure, trying to look good in your cheer uniform; no one wants to be the fat cheerleader." Why does every chick think they're fat? They could be a size 2 stick and still think they're fat, I don't get chicks. Courtney was far from fat, she wasn't super skinny, she was a super fit average girl with curves.

"Courtney, why would you want to be like a skinny twig? You're curves make you look way hotter." I put my index finger under her chin so that she was looking directly into my eyes; I rested my forehead against hers. "You are a gorgeous, incredibly sexy girl; don't let people tell you otherwise," I softly tell her.

She pulled away from me. "Thanks, but telling me that will not make me hate my flaws any less."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I find every square inch of you arousing," I seductively tell her.

She playfully smacked my shoulder. "You're such a perv!" she laughs a little. "Thanks though, in a weird way that kind of helped."

"So do you want me to stay up with you for a bit, in case you have any urges to…" I trailed off not really wanting to finish that sentence.

"I think I'm good for the rest of the night, but you're welcome to join me on the couch and watch the rest of my movie?"

I smiled. "I'd love too."

We watched Breakfast at Tiffany's, which was her favorite movie. She told me that Audrey Hepburn was her favorite actress and idolized her. Once you really got to know her, looking past her bossy and over-bearing side, she was actually really pleasant to be around. After today especially, I think I might've developed more than just sexual feelings for her. Within the span of an hour, she was already fast asleep on my lap. I would've carried her up to bed except exhaustion took over my body and my eye lids were getting heavy and starting to droop.

* * *

**Before I say anything else, I'd like to say that I do not hate Trent, I just wanted to make him the jackass of this you to all of you who have reviewed, faved/followed this story and anyone who enjoys this story. It means a lot to me and it's what motivates me to write more. Next chapter should hopefully be up around this weekend. **


	5. A day with Duncan

I cant believe how many of you enjoy my story, it really means a lot because I get so self- conscious with my writing sometimes. This chapter will have the answera to some of the questions you guys asked from the previous chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Jasmine's P.O.V

I've been sitting with Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette and DJ for the past three weeks at lunch ever since the monday after the Halloween weekend when Gwen had basically rejected me.

_*Flashback*_

_After four long years, I had finally kissed the girl of my dreams. I was hoping now she would dump her stupid boyfriend and we could finally be together. I couldn't stop thinking about that night, course the throbbing headache from the hangover was also a nice little reminder as well. I walked into my first period art class, that was one of the few classes I shared with Gwen, my heart was pounding a lot. Justin Morazarri winked at me as I passed by him, I gave him a nasty glare and flipped him off. Duncan told me about what happened that night at the Halloween party and I was not happy to hear what he did to my sis. He automatically went up to #1 on my enemies list, just above Trent. Anyways, I approached the table that Gwen and I usually sat at; she was already there, drawing in her sketch book._

"_Hey Gwen," I greeted cheerfully and sat down._

_She looked up from her sketch book and smiled at me, my palms were sweating again. "Oh hey, Jasmine! Did you have a shitty hangover too?"_

_I laughed. "The worst." 24 long, dreadful hours of my head throbbing; I barely ate that weekend because I was still a bit nauseous the day after as well. _

"_Yea, that was some party, I'm glad I went though." Gwen admits. She smiled at me warmly that only made my palms sweatier._

_I smile back. "Me too," I say honestly. "So, how are things between you and Trent?" I asked curiously. It can't be good right now. I mean, she did cheat on him with me during the party. _

"_Oh, it's great! We just talked a little afterwards and now everything is great!"She tells me in a kind of fakey-toned way. She's obviously not telling the truth._

"_So he was okay with our makeout session?" I questioned. She only looked towards the ground and fiddled with her pen. "You didn't tell him, did you?" I knew it was too good to be true._

_She scoffed. "It wasn't that big of a deal, we were super drunk." I felt a sharp pang shoot through my chest when she said that._

"_It is a big deal Gwen, you cheated on your boyfriend and that night was a big deal to me."I felt a lump in my throat as soon as I realized I admitted my true feelings for her. Oh shit, here comes the truth._

_She scooted her chair away from me. "Whoa, I'm not into girls like that…..we were just super drunk is all." Rejection hits me hard; I could feel my heart ache. My feelings were a mixture of embarrassment and anger._

"_We weren't at first!"It was true; we switched back and forth of taking shots and making out. I know for a fact that she was sober, maybe a tiny bit buzzed when she first kissed me. _

"_Look, I'm sorry if it seemed like I came onto yo-"That's it; I'm done listening to her shitty ass excuses._

"_Seemed like? You literally threw yourself at me!" I interrupt her. "You have flirted with me so many times, I know you don't love Trent and your relationship is utter shit. I know you felt something too when we kissed during spin the bottle otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me afterwards!"I rant before collecting my stuff and sit somewhere else. The rest of that class, I tried really hard not to cry. _

_*End of flashback*_

I twirled my food around with my fork and kept looking at 'happy' couple. Bridgette must've caught on because she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Well find you a better girl that toy with your feelings."

"I can stop hanging out with her if you want?" Duncan offered.

I smiled weakly at him. "It's fine, I don't want you to sacrifice your friends for me…. maybe don't hangout at our house though." He nodded his head and understood. "So Duncan, how are things between you and Court?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He smiles and looks over at her a few tables down. She was having lunch with Noah and the other student council people today instead of her cheer squad. "It's been great; I'd say we're pretty great friends-"

"With benefits?" Geoff teased, nudging him. Duncan only frowned and smacked his shoulder. "What? I think you two should be together," Geoff's says.

"I second that," I say in agreement. After that Halloween party, Duncan and Courtney have been inseparable at home. Like if the three of us are hanging out, they'll start flirting with each other; I don't even think they realize it either. They really are a good influence on each other if that makes sense, like Courtney has been helping him with homework and staying out of trouble while Duncan has helped her with being more confident about her body and calming her down if she starts to have a panic attack, which I'm really glad about.

"You should ask her out, dude," DJ suggests.

"Who should Duncan ask out?" that one girl Katie from Court's squad asked. She comes over sometimes since DJ's her boyfriend.

"Courtney," Bridgette answers.

Katie gasped in excitement and cheerfully claps her hands, squealing. "Oh my god, you guys would look so cute together!" Duncan rolled his eyes but I noticed him blushing a little. Katie must've noticed too because she started squealing even more. "Aww, you're blushing!" She gushed. Everyone else around the table snickers.

"Fuck you guys," Duncan says before leaving the table. I wasn't sure if I should go after and talk to him. I looked over to see my sister following after him, her faced laced with concern. Those two really needed to hookup already.

Duncan's P.O.V

I went out towards the way back of the parking lot and lit a cig. I'm sick of people teasing me about how I'm going 'soft', I can be a badass if I wanted to.

"You're going to kill your lungs you know," Says a beautiful nagging voice. I turned around to find Courtney walking towards me, she was waving the smoke that was in her face, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Everybody has their bad habits," I tell her, before bringing the cigarette back to my mouth; she only shakes her head disapprovingly.

She stares at me like she's trying to look for the answer to something. "What's wrong?" She asked me.

Damn, she knew me too well. "Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?" I calmly asked.

She took my cigarette and threw it on the ground. "Well for one, you stormed out of the cafeteria, pissed. You also said that you only smoked when you're either mad, sad, or stressed."

I let out a deep sigh. "I'm just sick of everyone teasing me about going 'soft'."

She looks at me weird. "That's it?" She doesn't understand, she was one of the very few people that I didn't mind showing my softer side to.

"You don't understand," I tell her. Most of the teasing of me being soft was because of my feelings that I had for her, obviously I wasn't going to tell her.

"And smoking is going to make you a total badass again?" She teased.

I was about to open my mouth when the lunch bell rang. An idea came to my head and I smiled wickedly. "Hey Princess, wanna join me and skip the rest of the day?"

"Where are you going to go without a car?" She asked. I just looked at her, hoping she would understand what I was hinting at. She scowled at me once she got the message. "Oh no! no-no-no!" She snaps.

"C'mon Courtney, haven't you ever skipped school?"I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I like having a perfect attendance record, thank you very much," She proudly gloats, crossing her arms.

I laughed. "Jeez Court, its only one day, you're not going to fail your classes just by skipping one-actually half a day."

"What if I had a huge presentation today or a test that was 50% of my grade and I had to be there." Now she was just coming up with lame excuses.

"Do you?" I knew she didn't. I wanted to test her boundaries, show her that it was okay to bend the rules every now and then.

She let out a deep sigh. "No but-"

"Then let's go, princess!" I say, taking her hand. "So where to, Princess?" I asked her when we got into her car.

"Hmmm…" she thought. She bit her lip and wrinkled her nose a little, she's so fucking adorable. _Shit I really am going soft….I don't mind her seeing my soft side though. _ "Ooh!" She finally spoke up. "Why don't we go to the mall!" of course…

We walked around the whole mall at least four times. Right as we were about to leave from boredom, something catches my eyes. I get excited and grab Princess's hand. "Duncan! Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," I smirked.

We walked into a tattoo shop. "Hey I remember you!" this guy named Tony says.

Courtney gives me a disapproving look and puts her hands on her hips."Duncan, why the hell are we in a tattoo shop?"

I just grinned at her. "If I recall a few days ago, a certain someone told me they wanted a tattoo." I winked at her.

Courtney's P.O.V

"You are really pushing my buttons today, Duncan," I tell him. What if my parents saw, they would actually kill me.

"Duncan!" this slightly pudgy guy says. He has tattoo sleeves on both arms and all around his neck. He had black hair that was slicked back and had a mustache. "Buddy how are ya?" He asks, giving Duncan a fist pound.

"I'm pretty good," Duncan responded.

He looks at me and smiles. "And who is your pretty little friend over here?" he asks. I couldn't help but smile at the sweet compliment.

Duncan wrapped his arm around me and winked. "This is Courtney and she wants a tattoo."Oh for fuck sakes."

I immediately pushed him away and put my hands on my hips. "No I don't Duncan!"

The guy laughs. "You're feisty, I like you," He says and sticks his hand out in front of me. "I'm Tony by the way."

I smile politely and shake it. "Nice to meet you, Tony, but I don't think I will be getting a tattoo today."

"Excuse us for a sec, Tony," Duncan says before pulling me to the side. "C'mon Princess, you said you wanted one, I'll pay," He offers. Man, he really wants me to get one.

I did say I wanted a tattoo, but my parents would literally kill me if they saw. "But what If my parents see?"

"Then get it somewhere private." He winks at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You pig," I say, playfully smacking his arm. I quickly realized they check ID's here; I'm not even close to being 18 yet. "Wait but I'm not 18," I quickly whispered to Duncan.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Tony's my bud," He reassures me, patting me on my head.

"How do you know him?" This must be where Duncan comes to buy shit for his stupid piercings.

He got closer to me; my heart started beating a little fast. "I got a tattoo here last month with my fake I.D." he whispers. He would have one, why am I not surprised?

Wait, he has a tattoo? How come I haven't seen it yet? "Where is your tattoo?" I asked.

He smirked before taking his shirt off, revealing his muscular fit body. He had a black, fiery-looking skull on the lower right side of his stomach. It was actually a really beautiful done tattoo. It just made him even hotter. God I can't believe I'm saying this, but Duncan's body is way sexier than Justin's. I also couldn't help but noticed he had a little happy trail that lead towards the waistband of his pants. Duncan must've noticed me staring because he gave me one of his stupid, cocky grins. "See something you like?"He teased.

I only rolled my eyes; he had such a big ego. "Control your big ego and let's get this over with."

His gorgeous blue eyes lit up like a little kid at Christmas. _Okay, I did not just say that…I mean they are pretty…_"Seriously?"He asked in excitement. I nod my head. He looks back at Tony. "Tony, she's going through with it."

Tony handed me a book that had a bunch of pages of tattoo ideas. Duncan and I flipped through pages; we came across the astrology section of the book. I looked at some of the Leo signs that were actually pretty cute. If I was going to get a tattoo, I was going to get something meaningful. "Ooh, I could get my astrology sign," I say, pointing to one of the Leo symbol's with a crown on top.

"You should add a little Princess crown to it." Duncan suggests.

"Hold on a sec." Tony says before taking out a piece of paper. We waited for a few minutes before he comes back out. He hold's up a sketch of the Leo sign with a little princess tiara above it. "Maybe make it in pink?"He suggests. I nod my head in happiness. The design actually looked really cute and having it in pink was even better.

I sat down on the chair in front of his work station; he started getting the ink ready after my approval of the outline that he did one me. I decided to put the tattoo on the lower left part of my hip area, a little near the crotch area, that way my parents will definitely never see it. Oh my god I was so nervous.

Duncan's P.O.V

Courtney had taken off her pants and was now in her panties. I don't understand how she could hate her body; it was way hotter than any other chick that I have hooked up with in the past, don't even get me started on that beautiful ass. The fact that this tattoo was going to be near her crotch just turned me on even more. She was now lying down, I held her hand to help her calm down a bit.

Tony had her take off her underwear and put a towel over her personal area since the waistband of her underwear kept getting in the way. God, I had to try extra hard to control myself. She squeezed my hand really hard as soon as the needle came in contact with her skin. Shit, this girl really had a strong grip.

The tattoo took about twenty minutes before Tony finally finished. "Alright, why don't you take a good look at it before I put the bandages over it," Tony says.

Courtney gets up, the towel still over her crotch. She walks over towards the mirror; her bare ass was right in front of it. I noticed a cute little birthmark that kind of looked like a flower; it was actually really cute in a weird way. I used all of my will-power to not go over and launch myself at her. I wanted grab those beautiful butt cheeks so bad.

"Duncan, stop staring at my ass and get over here!" Courtney demanded.

I chuckled and went towards her to see a close up of her tattoo. It was a really pretty tattoo; the lines were neat and smooth. Her little princess tiara was a little bit darker than her astrology sign and it was pretty well-detailed too; Tony did a really good job. "So what do you think?" I asked her.

She squealed in excitement, almost dropping her towel. "I love it!" She gushed. She wrapped her free hand around my neck. "Thanks for talking me into this Duncan," She gave me a sincere smile that made my heart stir.

Tony came back to bandage her up and told her all the rules about taking care of it and avoiding places like a chlorinated swimming pool. I payed while she put her underwear and pants back on.

"You didn't have to pay for my tattoo," she sheepishly said.

I brushed it off like it was nothing, which it was. "Well I did force you to do a lot out of your comfort zone today. Plus Tony gave me sweet deal than the usually shop minimum." She still looked liked she felt somewhat guilty about it. "Hey, think of it as an early Christmas present," I tell her.

She smiled, "Well thank you, again," She says as we get into her car. She puts the key into the ignition, not starting the car yet. She sits there for a minute with her one hand still on the keys. "Let me buy you dinner as a thank you for this day," She says as she finally starts up the car.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I teased, I loved messing with her.

She playfully smacked my shoulder. "In your dreams, Casanova." Boy would she like to know what really went on in my dreams at night….

Courtney's P.O.V

We settled for Red Robin because Duncan really wanted a burger. He kept trying to play footsies with me. At first I tried to act annoyed but eventually gave and joined in. "Duncan stop it," I tell him for the millionth and giggle. I tried to make a stern face but failed miserably.

He smiles behind his hand that was resting on his chin. "What If I don't want to?" He flirtatiously asks before his foot gently nudges me again.

I couldn't help but blush. "I'll tell Jasmine you ate her cupcake." I smirked and took a sip of my water, keeping eye contact the whole time. Jasmine gets really pissy when people eat her food.

He let out a fake gasp. "If I recall, you had a piece of that too," he reminds me and winks. Damn, I totally forgot.

I only stick out my tongue in response. He flirtatiously nudges me again and laughs. Ever since the Halloween party, I've started to develop feelings for Duncan that was more than just friends. When I first met him, I thought he was a total prick, well he can be but that's beside's the point. He's actually been a really great friend, because of him; I've been throwing up less and eating a little more. I know he has some kind of a crush on me, I mean; the boy couldn't stop drooling over my bare ass the whole time earlier today. We've also been flirting with each other a lot lately and we'll sometimes fall asleep together on the couch, my head resting on his lap or chest while his arms are protectively around me. I don't even know what I would say if he asked me out on a real date.

Duncan's P.O.V

We arrived back at the house at around 6:30, shit. We walked in to see Mrs. Santos standing right near the doorway, she looked super peeved. Thank god Mr. Santos was on a business meeting this week; otherwise we would've been in really deep shit.

"Where the hell have you guys been? I got a call from school telling me you both missed periods 4-6 plus homeroom. Explain now!" She demanded. It's weird seeing Mrs. Santos mad because she's mostly the calm parent. She really looked liked Courtney when she was mad, her dark brown eyes would squint and her nose would crinkle a little. Her hands were on her hips. Not to mention, when she yelled, she had that whiny, nagging tone that Courtney had.

"You don't understand, I was feeling so stressed out that I started to break down from all of the pressure that school has brought me lately," Courtney cried out. I noticed a few tears now rolling down her face; damn this is the first lie she's ever told that's actually looked believable. Usually she sucks at lying. "The tears wouldn't stop coming at lunch today, I went way out to the parking lot because I didn't want people to see me cry." She looked at me before wrapping an arm around me. "This guy, right here, helped me calm down and decided to stay with me. I told him I didn't want to go back in because I felt like I would have another break down if I went back in, so Duncan suggested we go for some Ice cream, I'm sorry mother," Courtney apologizes, looking her mom in the eye with a sad puppy face. Fuck that girl was too good.

Mrs. Santos face softened before hugging her daughter. "Oh sweetheart! I'm so sorry, it's okay, I totally understand! Senior year can be difficult ." Courtney looks over at me and winks, that chick….

Mrs. Santos looks over towards me and hugs me afterwards. "You really are a good kid. Okay, I'll let you two off the hook this time. We can just keep this between us." Courtney and I pretend to zip our lips before heading down to my room.

"Damn Princess!" I say, closing my door. "Who knew you could lie like that?" I was seriously impressed by her suddenly good acting skills; Jasmine must've taught her a thing or two since she was really into performing.

She waved it off and took a spot on my bed. "It was nothing." She blushes madly making the freckles on her nose stand out even more. She was so fucking adorable.

I took a spot next to her on the bed. "You never cease to amaze me, Court," I truthfully tell her.

She rests her head against my shoulders, the scent of honey vanilla travels through my nostrils; I loved that smell so much. "I feel bad about lying to my mom though," She admits.

I gave her a reassuring pat on the leg. "One little lie doesn't make you a bad person. Side's, who knows what would've happened if she punished us."

She chuckled. "She probably would've waited till my dad got back; he's the one who usually comes up with the punishments," She explained. I definitely believed it, Mr. Santos was a really scary man, he'd probably kick my ass all the way back to BC. "Well I should be heading upstairs; I need to finish my book report for tomorrow." She says.

"I thought you were the type to have everything done a year before it was actually due," I teased.

She playfully smacked my arm. "Jackass." She then leans in to hug me before leaving. "Night Duncan."

"Night, Princess," I whispered into her beautiful brown hair. I relished this moment, bookmarking the scent of her hair, the soft skin of her arms that were wrapped around me.

After Courtney left, I decided to call my ma. I haven't spoken to her in almost a month. I told her about that I was doing well; I was getting along with the Santos better now. She said she bought me a plane ticket to come out for Christmas, I was really happy to hear that. As much as I like it here with Courtney, Geoff and the other awesome people that I've met, I really did miss home. I never thought I would but I miss my friends, my ma, my bros…..hell, I even miss the old man! I would've felt really awkward being with the Santos on Christmas since it's a time to spend with your own family, it's that one time of the year where you see all of your relatives. Yea…. I would've felt so out of place.

* * *

Was that the end for Jasmine and Gwen, will Gwen ever break up with Trent? Will anyone find out about Courtney's tattoo? Stay tuned for the next for the next chapter!


	6. Love drama

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating for a month, my computer started being a piece of shit and I finally had to get a new computer(I had to wait a few weeks to get it since I was the one paying for it). Anyways, I already have chapter 7 halfway done so the next few chapters will be updated sooner. Also thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V:

I really needed to break up with Trent. We used to have such amazing chemistry and our sex life was just fantastic, now it's just boring and awkward. Like he tries really hard, I watched him thrusting into me using all of his force; I look over at the clock in pure boredom. Even when he kisses me, it feels like I'm being kissed by a shoe. I think about that night at the Halloween party that kiss with Jasmine was just- wow, I've never felt that big of a spark with any of my boyfriends. "AAAAH…FUCK!" Trent groans, as he finally came.

I look over at the clock that literally lasted five minutes. I can't even remember the last time I had an orgasm with him. My sexual attraction towards Trent has died way down this past year and now that I think about it, I haven't been attracted to any guy since probably last New Year's. I don't even find myself attracted towards Duncan and he's like my perfect type! Last year I totally would've been head over heels for him. Maybe I do like girls….In a way I kind of always knew I was attracted towards girls but I always made up excuses and would go in denial about it. I looked over at Trent, I hear Jasmines voice in my conscience telling me, "_your relationship is shit." And "You don't love him." _ She's completely right, I needed to end things with Trent, I'm not happy, he's not happy; it's for the best.

I let out a deep sigh, well, here it goes. "Trent." He turns his head towards me with his big green eyes just staring at me_. I really do eyes….FOCUS GWEN!_ "We need to talk about our relationship, I feel like the chemistry between us has died down, a lot these past few months."

His eyes divert towards the bed and his jaw clenches together. "You want to break up?" He asks. I sit there in silence not really sure on what to say next. "Is this because of Jasmine?" he finally asks.

I give him a perplexed look. "Jasmine? Why would you say that?" This better not be because of the Halloween party, that night meant nothing! _'You sure about that?'_

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't play dumb, we both know that deep down inside you have feelings for Jasmine."

"Trent, I told you, that make out session meant nothing!" Oh shit…..my body immediately froze when I realized what I just said. I cursed myself for saying mentioning the make out session instead of the kiss from the game.

The look on Trent's face actually made we want to shit myself. "You made out with her too?"

The guilt was now washing over me; I never realized how shitty of a person I've been towards the people that I cared about. "I'm sorry." I softly whispered.

"Just get the hell out of my house." He still doesn't make eye contact with me. "But-"All I wanted to do was talk about this in the most mature way but Trent "NOW!" he yells and points to the door. I quickly gather my stuff and head out the room. I look at him one more time as I got to the door; I swear when I looked at him, it was like my heart dropped to my stomach. His face was angry but as I studied his face more, I could see the hurt in my eyes.

Courtney's P.O.V.

I was finishing editing my college application for The University of Toronto. It wasn't one of my top choices but it was a good rebound if I got rejected from Yale, Princeton, or Harvard. I applied to about seven schools, four very prestigious ones and three safety but still decent schools that I knew for sure I would be accepted into.

"Victoria Secret? Who knew the Princess had sexy taste," a male voice says from behind, Dammit! I turned around to see Duncan holding up one of my bras, smirking.

Both embarrassed and annoyed, I frown at him and quickly snatch my bra from him. "Dammit Duncan, how many times have I told you to knock before entering?"

"And how many times have I told you that I don't like following rules," he mocks before lying down on my bed.

I put one hand on my hip and the other was pointing towards the door. "Get out, Duncan!" He only laughed and stayed there on my bed.

I was about to go over and push him off my bed when we heard a loud scream from Jasmine's room. Duncan and I gave each other startled looks before Jasmine barged him, slamming my door wide open. "OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH, GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?" Jasmine asks really fast that I could barely make out what she had said.

"You won the lottery?" I joked.

She shakes her head. "Remember that Art school that I applied to last month?" She asks.

I try to think back to last month. "Yea." I remember now, she really wanted to get into this one specific art school because most people who went there either ended up on Broadway or Indie movies. Apparently the only accepted 500 applicants every year.

"Well, I got an e-mail from the board of admissions saying they were impressed with both my application and video and I'm pretty much accepted into there, all I have to do is write a play and direct it." She says beaming and claps her hands in excitement.

I smile at her. "That's fantastic, Jasmine, I'm so proud of you."

"Hell yea!" Duncan says and gives her a high five. "So what's your play going to be about?" he asks.

"I don't know I just got the e-mail. Anyways, I have to present it in May cause that's when the admission's people come in and decide whether they want me or not, so will you guys be a part of play?" She asks.

"Of course!" I tell her.

"Do I have to?" Duncan whines, I make a face at him. He groans. "Fine, but I'm not playing a main character!"

"Deal! Oh my gosh, thank you guys!" she says before hugging Duncan then me tightly.

Jasmine's P.O.V

Ah, I still cannot believe that Mr. Fortelli might allow my play to be preformed for this year's big production in spring! All I need is for him to accept my storyline which he's totally going to love. It's about this girl who's the daughter of a captain, who is just as mean as Captain Hook, well they settle on a land to hunt down mermaids. The daughter finds them and falls in love with one of them. She tries to protect them from her father and his crew. Brilliant, right? Mr. Fortelli said that I should hear back by the end of the week. This is going to be a long, anxious-filled week.

I saw Gwen waving at me as I headed for my AP Lit. class. I thought she was avoiding me? Whatever, I don't need any kind of distractions this week, especially from her! I gave her a quick death glare before entering my class.

Gwen's P.O.V

I could take Trent giving me glares but from Jasmine? She was my best friend and I fucked it all up because I am a horrible person. I wanted to run into a bathroom stall and just cry, I'd wish I'd realized my feelings for her sooner. Yes I feel bad that I strung Trent along for the past nine months and guilty for cheating on him, but Jasmine as been my friend since second grade, I needed to make things right with her, ASAP.

I headed for the locker room and got ready for gym. I saw Courtney chatting with Katie and Bridgette, in their underwear. I never realized how hotter girls were than guys. After my breakup with Trent, I've been contemplating about my relationship, if I was 100% lesbian, if I had any bits of attraction left for boys. I'm slowly starting to accept my sexuality choices, there's still part of me that wants to be attracted towards guys, but then I see Courtney and the other girls in their underwear. Ever since I had rejected Jasmine, gym has been even a bigger pain in the ass than normal. Courtney would always shoot me death glares and purposely talk shit about me with others right in front of me.

We went out towards the track fields for our dreadful warm-up run. I saw Courtney with most of the other girls running in their little cluster. I watched at Courtney's ass went from side to side, her butt is even looks exactly like Jasmine's, all well-rounded and perfect. I manage to try to look anywhere else because checking out your possible crush's twin sister was a tad bit weird.

P.E. took forever; Courtney was once again sending me death glares whenever she looked at me. I don't blame her though; I did break her sister's heart. On the way to the locker room, she 'accidently' tripped me, making me bang my knee on the edge of the locker room. "Whoops, sorry," Courtney said in the fakest voice along with a super fakey smile. The other girls just laughed before walking passed me loudly whispering 'Loser', 'Bitch' or my favorite, 'heartless vampire'.

As soon as everyone left the locker room, I went into one of the bathroom stalls and cried my eyes out. I'm glad I had gym right before lunch because five minutes would not be enough time to cry. I have never felt so horrible in my life, everyone hated me for what I did to Jasmine and even Trent and honestly, I don't blame them. I had the urge to cut myself; I just needed to get the pain out, to be punished.

My tears dried up as my focus was on the blood spewing from my arm, that stinging feeling that I never expected to miss. Well, there goes fourteen months of being clean down the drain, literally.

I heard the locker door open up and I immediately wiped any blood stains and quickly pulled down my arms. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror, my eyes were still red and a little puffy but it could've past for some kind of allergy attack.

I looked to see who had entered the locker room; it was only Beth Roberts, phew! She was whistling while posting up fliers. She looked at me and gave me a big, toothy smile. That honestly made my day. All I needed was one friendly smile, even if it came from Beth. "Oh hey, Gwen! What are you doing here in the girlth locker room during lunch and why are your eyeth tho red and puffy?" I squinted in disgust as some of her spit came into contact on me.

"Oh just-" I quickly tried to come up with a quick lie. "Um….allergies, yup, damn allergies acting up again."

She gasped, almost dropping her pile of fliers. "Oh my goodneth! I totally hear you, what are you allergic too?"

"Apples." I said quickly as soon as I spotted a sparkly apple with a caterpillar keychain on the side of her backpack.

She looked at me apologetically, I felt bad for lying to her but I didn't want to tell her why I was really in hear cause then she would not leave me alone afterwards. Beth likes to get into everyone's business and will do anything to get involved, it's super annoying. "I have thome allergy medithine if you want thome?" She offered.

I wave it off. "No-no!" I say, quickly stopping her from reaching the zipper on her backpack. "Its fine, I just took some right now."

"Well I hope your eyeth get better, and before I go, would you like flier?" She asked. "Sure," I say. I only said yes because she basically shoved it right in my face when she asked.

"Good look with your allergieth, Gwen!" She yells before leaving the locker room.

I looked at the flier, it was just a stupid baton twirling club that Beth was hosting. Every freaking year she tries to start a baton twirling club and maybe one or two people join. I sometimes feel bad for her because even though she's really fucking annoying, she's really nice to every single person at this school yet, people give her so much shit.

Duncan's P.O.V

B+, fucking score! Ever since Courtney started helping me with my Spanish homework, my grades have gone up way fast. I'm starting to understand everything and I'll admit, it's the only class I enjoy that doesn't have Courtney in it. Jeez, that chick is starting to rub off on me more and more each day, though I'd be lying if I'd say that I haven't rubbed off on her either. Mr. Burrosmuerto is actually a pretty chill dude and is pretty lenient with breaks and eating in class.

I stayed after school to make up a test that I had missed two weeks ago back when I had ditched school with Courtney. Usually you can't make them up after a week but since I'm one of Mr. Burromuerto, well, I call him Al, favorite students, he lets things slide a lot with me.

The classroom door swung wide opened and that one Asian girl that I fucked at the Halloween party, I believe her name was Heather, stomped in and slammed her hands on Al's desk. "LOOK, I KNOW I PISSED YOU OFF AND I AM CERTAINLY STILL PISSED OFF AT YOU BUT ITS BEEN OVER A GODDAMN MONTH AND I'M SEXUALLY FRUSTERED!" She grabbed Al by the collar of his shirt and tried to kiss him only to move his face away. Heather's mouth dropped in shock, which quickly changed to anger in five seconds. "What the hell?" That girl must hate rejection, a lot.

Al just glanced over at my direction. Heather gave him a confused look before whipping her head over at my direction, I could only smirk. She quickly let go of Al, her face was turning super red. I wanted to laugh so hard right now, but I sure if that would upset Al or anything so I just chuckled to myself. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She rudely asked.

"I came here to stare at the board for an hour, what the hell do you think I'm here for? To make up a test, you wouldn't understand since you have your own method of passing classes."

She glared at me before flipping me the bird, Al laughed. "You both suck," She sneered before off.

Right after I handed in my test and about to leave, Al stopped me. "Duncan, about earlier…..please, I beg of you to not mention my secret affair with Heather to anyone, please Amigo?"

I smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry man; your secret is safe with me."

Al was the best teacher I ever had, I feel bad now for not telling him that I slept with her during Halloween, now I kind of owe him. Plus, now I had the opportunity to blackmail Heather.

I was about to head downstairs to find Jasmine who was my ride home when I overheard something that immediately pissed me off. "Is it true, did you really fuck Courtney Santos?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Not to brag or anything, but I totally rocked her world," another familiar male voice bragged. It took me a minute to finally realize who the voice belonged to, Justin. That fucking douche, I was gonna kill him for hurting Courtney.

"I didn't even know she was that type of girl," a third voice commented.

"She was so easy, she was probably desperate, most virgins are," Justin said, that last thing he said set me off.

I turned back and went towards the other side of the hallway; this bastard was going to pay. "HEY ASSHOLE!" right as he turned around towards my direction, I punched him right in the nose. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "What the fuck did you say about Courtney?"

"N-no-nothing!" he weakly whimpered. He looked like he was about to piss his pants, what a fucking pussy.

"If I hear you say _anything _about her along with going within one hundred feet from her, I _will _track you down and kick your ass so bad and make sure that no girl will ever want to touch you ever again. And don't you even dare go tattle-telling to the office cause Courtney can tell them about that little night you two had together where you DIDN'T fuck her and instead, sexually harassed and attempt rape her." I dropped him on the floor. "Now get the hell out of here before I decide to kick your ass some more again!" I threatened.

He quickly got up and started running away. The two other guys stood there, appalled before speed walking away. I could only smile smugly before walking back towards the stairs to find Jasmine.

Later on that night I started packing my shit for BC since I was leaving the morning after the last day of school before winter break. I couldn't wait to see Scott again and do all of the crazy shit that we used to do like steal kid's bikes from parks and crash them into ditches or get fucking wasted together. I was so busy with packing I didn't even hear my door open until I turned around and saw Courtney right in front of me. I jump a little when I saw her.

She laughed. "Sorry to scare you like that." "I was not scared!" I quickly defended myself. She just chuckled lightly. "Right….Well you won't believe what I found?" I gave her a questioning look before she handed me a photo. It was a picture of me, Courtney and Jasmine; we looked like we were seven or eight years old. We were all sitting on the Santo's porch outside with popsicles in our hands while Courtney and I had dinosaur stickers on our foreheads. Holy shit, how could I forget that day… "Don't you remember that day?" Courtney asked.

I looked up at her and smiled. "How could I forget?"

_*Flashback to Courtney and Jasmine's eighth birthday*_

_No one's P.O.V._

_Little Courtney Santos was making a list of goals that she would accomplish this year like, reading the entire Harry Potter series, make four new friends, making crossfire in soccer ect. Courtney wanted to make sure her eighth year of her life would be successful. Every now and then she would look up to see Jasmine, Duncan, Gwen, and a few other kids running around playing tag. Courtney had played at first but got bored really easily since most of the kids were slow, easy targets. The only other kid that met her challenge level was Duncan. _

"_What are doing?" Duncan asked. _

"_None of your business, why are you over here anyways?" Courtney snapped._

_Duncan carelessly shrugged. "I got bored of tag." Ever since Courtney quit the game, it had gotten extremely boring. Of course he wasn't going to tell her that, fat chance of that! He noticed some of the writing on the paper Courtney was writing on and quickly snatched it out of her hands._

"_Hey!" Courtney whined. She tried reaching to grab it back but failed miserably at it. _

_Duncan put an arm out in front of her while looking through her list. "I can believe you're making goals for yourself, you're not even 10."_

"_Shut up!" Courtney defensively spat. She could feel her face turning red. "I'm preparing myself to be successful in the future; besides, making goals is fun to me."_

_Duncan laughed. "That is so lame!" _

"_You don't understand you stupid jerk!" Courtney got up and stomped off towards the backyard in anger and sadness. She was tired of people making fun of her for making set goals for her life. She kept trying to say to herself that her future was going to be better than everyone else's and that she would be the one laughing at them when she became the boss of everyone._

_As Duncan continued to read the list and saw some personal ones, he began to feel bad. 'It is her birthday…' he thought to himself. An Idea popped into his head before he quickly ran back inside for a moments. _

_Duncan later went outside to the backyard to find a grumpy looking Courtney sitting under a tree. "What do you want?" Courtney huffed._

_Duncan took a spot next her. "I'm sorry about making fun of your list. I think some of the things on here are actually kind of cool."_

_Courtney looked up at him, not really sure if she should believe him or not. "Really?"_

_Duncan just shook his head. "And to prove it, I'm going to help you accomplish two of them tonight!" He took out two dinosaurs stickers and put them on their foreheads. Courtney looked at him confused. "I know that you wanted to have friendship bracelets or whatever but I thought it would be cooler to have friendship stickers instead." _

_Courtney giggled and beamed up at the sticker on her head. "So what's the other goal?"_

"_This." Duncan took a deep breath before planting his lips onto hers. Courtney gasped a little in shock. Duncan pulled away and smiled at her. "Now you can also cross your first kiss off your list too." _

"_Thanks, Duncan; I guess you're not that much of a stupid jerk after all." Courtney sheepishly said._

_They both laughed until they heard Duncan's mom calling them in for cake. "Race ya!" Duncan challenged. _

_Courtney grinned at him. "You're so on!" With that they both raced each other, Courtney beating Duncan of course. _

_*End of flashback*_

Courtney's P.O.V

My heart started to flutter a little when I thought back to that day. "I totally forgot you were my first kiss." Shit, did I say that out loud?

Duncan smiled at me. "I guess we both forgot, you were my first kiss too."

"Really?" My heart started beating a little faster. He only shook his head and smiled at me. Ugh, why does he have to be so damn cute. That damn smile never fails to make me flush.

The room became silent, Duncan and kept staring at each other with the occasional floor glance. "I still whipped your ass in that race," I say, trying to break the silence.

He scoffed and waved it off. "Please, I only let you win cause it was your birthday."

"Do I smell a rematch?" I jokingly asked. I loved getting competitive with him, it's so riveting and I'll even admit it's kind of hot.

He smirked and playfully slapped my shoulder. "Go to bed Princess."

* * *

**I finally decided to add in a flashback, more to come later on in chapters.**


End file.
